


L'Argenté Irisé

by Mitrad



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitrad/pseuds/Mitrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela était une lycéenne sans histoire avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle était capable de lire dans les pensées. Mais ce pouvoir, aussi excitant pouvait-il paraître, renfermait un monde bien plus complexe et dangeureux qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer.<br/>D'autant plus que ce pouvoir, elle n'était pas la seule à en être la gardienne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Argenté Irisé

**Author's Note:**

> Histoire sortie tout droit de mon esprit, sans aucune affiliation avec aucune fandom que ce soit (aucune dont je n'ai connaissance). Je tenais à publier ce récit que j'ai écris il y a déjà des années de ça.
> 
> Pour ceux qui sont déjà arrivés jusqu'ici, merci !

-Tu ne trouves pas, Angela ?

Surprise à l’appel de son nom, Angela Flavier sursauta et se tourna vers ses trois amies qui la regardaient.

\- Que… quoi ?

La blonde assise à sa droite poussa un soupir désinvolte tandis qu’une autre expliqua, sa voix bouillonnait d’excitation

\- Jimmy ! Tu ne trouves pas qu’il a de trop beaux yeux 

Angela leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant l’inintérêt de la discussion, avant de se retourner vers ce Jimmy, assit au fond du réfectoire. Le genre beau garçon qui ne connaît pas la modestie, il avait les yeux verts surmontés par de fins sourcils blonds, pas plus beau que ça. Alors qu’elles le dévisageaient, il se tourna vers elles et leur adressa un clin d’œil. Les trois poussèrent des cris de groupies tandis qu’Angela leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans son assiette.

Aujourd’hui, c’était lasagne.

Elles sortirent du réfectoire. Comme ses amies discutaient encore des « magnifiques yeux du beau Jimmy », Angela se dirigea vers le banc le plus proche et s’y affala, comme toujours après être passée à la cantine. Et, comme toujours, ses amies la rejoignirent après s’être moquées des jeunes de seconde faisant partis de la chorale.

Elles étaient en terminale, donc les plus vieilles, qui se croient tout permis. Mais si elles étaient toutes les trois majeures, Angela n’avait que dix-sept ans. Née en fin d’année – vingt-cinq décembre pour être précis –, elle avait presque un an d’avance

D’après les psychologues qu’elle avait pu voir, elle était précoce et devait sauter une classe. Il est vrai qu’avoir plus de seize de moyenne en terminale S sans travailler n’était pas anodin, mais c’est justement parce qu’Angela détestait travailler qu’elle ne voulait pas sauter de classe, au risque de voir ses résultats dégringoler, ou d’être forcée à bosser. Elle préférait, comme beaucoup d’autres, flâner en cours.

Pas très grande, le teint hâlé, les cheveux clairs et les yeux gris, elle n’avait jamais vraiment intéressé les garçons. Ou peut être était-ce elle qui ne s’intéressait pas à eux. Peut être les deux.

À vrai dire, elle s’en fichait.

Rien dans la vie ne l’avait réellement intéressé, ni les cours, ni les garçons, encore moins les discussions passionnantes des ses amies qui étaient cette fois en train de discuter des « fringues trop moches de Jérémy », de plus en plus intéressant…

Elle se demandait d’ailleurs pourquoi elle les appelait comme ça. Peut être parce qu’elle n’en avait jamais vraiment eu et que, de toute façon, cela lui importait peu. C’était une bande de filles avec qui elle traînait, histoire de tuer le temps. « La bande des trois » était un nom qui leur convenait mieux. Inséparables, Angela n’était jamais vraiment rentrée dans leur secte, et c’était sûrement mieux ainsi.

La blonde, Marie Broyer, était la plus désagréable, et elle ne cachait pas l’antipathie qu’elle pouvait éprouver pour Angela. C’était peut être à cause d’elle qu’elle n’était pas rentrée dans leur groupe, car Marie faisait tout pour l’éloigner. Mais Juliette Ramico et Cécile Manier appréciait Angela, elles étaient beaucoup plus agréables que Marie et même si cette dernière avait tendance à étendre ses mauvaises influences sur elles, elles restaient sympas.

C’est aussi parce qu’être amie avec la première de la classe tenait des avantages que Marie ne disait trop rien. Angela le savait, évidemment, mais n’y prêtait pas attention. Car c’était ainsi depuis le collège, ça pouvait bien continuer une année de plus.

# ¤

De retour chez elle, Angela salua brièvement ses parents, ou, pour être exacte, son père et sa belle-mère. Angela n’avait pas de mère ; enfin, si, bien sûr que si, mais disons qu’elle n’en avait plus. Celle-ci aurait été retrouvée sans vie quelques jours après son accouchement, pour une raison toujours inconnue, elle a été victime d’un décès subit et inexpliqué.

La seule chose qui lui restait d’elle était de vagues souvenirs que son père avait pu lui accorder. Et, à vrai dire, elle ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il n’était pas très loquace à ce sujet, surtout depuis qu’il était avec une autre femme qui, malgré tous ses efforts depuis plus de douze ans, ne parvenait pas à prendre dans le cœur d’Angela la place de mère de substitution.

Aussi charmante était-elle, Sylvie n’était pour elle qu’une dame sympathique qu’elle peinant à considérer comme une mère plus qu’une copine. Avec le temps, Sylvie s’en était contenté, du moment qu’elles entretenaient de bonnes relations…

Après avoir repoussé l’énorme doge allemand noir qui sauta sur elle pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, Angela monta nonchalamment les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Elle poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu’elle vit un garçon de dix ans en train de retourner son bureau.

\- Maxence ! Qu’est-ce tu fous là ? D’où tu touches à mes affaire ?!

Elle s’apprêtait à l’attraper par le col que celui-ci bondit hors de la chambre et dévala les escaliers en trombe, pouffé de rire. Furieuse, Angela claqua violemment la porte sous les remarques agacées de son père, puis passa rapidement en revu son bureau en fouillis. Rien n’avait l’air d’avoir disparu, son demi-frère souhaitait juste lui faire une blague … Quel humour, lui, alors.

Elle ne rangea rien, se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit et fixa son plafond blanc durant de longues minutes.

Elle pensait.

Depuis plusieurs jours, une sensation étrange l’accaparait. Elle ne savait pas d’où elle provenait ni qui pouvait en être à l’origine, mais c’était bien là et ça la perturbait. Le sentiment d’être envahie, observée à longueur de journée flottait en elle depuis près de deux semaines. Elle n’en avait fait part à personne, de peur d’être prise pour une folle, mais c’était bel et bien réel. Au moment même où elle le pensait, elle savait qu’elle n’était pas la seule à savoir ce qu’elle ressentait. Sans pouvoir dire pourquoi, elle se doutait que quelqu’un était en train de lire dans ses pensées.

# ¤

C’était la récréation du matin, assise à leur banc, la bande des trois parlait du « beau p’tit cul de Corentin ». Ou de la « trop belle voix de Lucas », Angela ne saurait trop dire. Elle regardait deux profs en train de discuter, lorsque petit à petit les voix de ses amies et des gens aux alentours s’estompèrent, pour laisser place à un vacarme terrifiant.

Sous le choc de la surprise elle vacilla et tomba du banc, la bande des trois cessa de parler et se retourna vers elle, Juliette bougeait les lèvres mais aucun son n’en sortait. Angela n’entendait plus rien, elle ne s’entendait même plus penser. Par réflexe elle se boucha les oreilles de la paume de la main, mais c’était toujours là, ce tapage effrayant résonnait dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et accroupie, se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la tête entre les genoux.

Ça n’en finissait pas.

Ses amies étaient penchées sur elle et beaucoup de lycéens s’étaient regroupés autour de la folle assise par terre. Des voix commencèrent à se détacher du brouhaha infernal qui devenait moins confus. Elle tenta d’en localiser la source, regarda les gens autour d’elle à tour de rôle…

Les voix.

Elles provenaient d’eux.

Elles devenaient de plus en plus distinctes, certaines disaient qu’elle était folle, d’autres s’inquiétaient pour elle, mais tous se posaient beaucoup de questions, et ces questions monopolisaient son esprit.

Pourtant personne autour d’elle ne parlait. Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce que c’était ?

Soudain silence radio. Elle n’entendait plus rien.

\- Angela ? T’es sûre que ça va ?

La voix de Cécile la fit sursauter. Elle se releva précipitamment, regarda autour d’elle, l’air paniquée, haletante et en sueur, elle était encore sous l’état de choc. Alors que tout le monde la regardait attentivement, elle se fraya brusquement un passage parmi les spectateurs et se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches. Ses amies tentèrent de lui emboîter le pas mais furent rapidement semées.

Elle se réfugia dans des toilettes pour handicapés – qui ne servaient d’ailleurs à rien car il n’y en avait jamais eu dans son lycée – car elles étaient plus vastes, elle s’assit par terre, dos contre la porte. Et reprit son souffle.

_\- C’est assez effrayant au début, je le conçois._

De nouveau, Angela sursauta. C’était une douce voix de femme fatiguée qui avait parlé. Dans sa tête. Après quelques secondes de silence, une foule de questions traversèrent son esprit mais elle jugea préférable de rester modérée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

_\- Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, je sais même quelles sont-elles. Mais tente de rester calme et laisse-moi t’expliquer. Ta vie va changer, Angela._

Toujours assise, Angela inspira une longue bouffée d’air et s’apaisa. Elle n’avait pas à craindre cette femme, elle le sentait. Elle resta quelques temps dans les toilettes. Éline – c’était son nom –, n’avait pas dévoilé grand-chose de primordial. Mise à part qu’elle s’appelait Éline, qu’elle était une femme retraité, et que oui, c’était elle qui l’envahissait depuis plus de deux semaines. Elle pouvait aussi lire dans les pensées.

_\- Tu vas retourner en cours maintenant. Je serai toujours avec toi, mais pour me parler pense, ne parle pas à voix haut. Je t’entendrai._

Elle obéit et sortit des toilettes, ses amies l’attendaient.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Angela ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, tout va bien. Une migraine, c’est passé ne vous inquiétez pas.

D’un regard mélangé d’inquiétude et de curiosité, la bande des trois suivit, sans un mot, Angela qui se rendait en cours de mathématiques.

_\- Bien, alors laisse-moi t’expliquer._

Assise au fond de la classe, Angela se faisait toute petite. Plein de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, Éline qui pouvait les lire lui avait ordonné de calmer ses ardeurs, Angela tenta donc tant bien que mal de les refouler et écouta attentivement ce qu’elle avait à lui dire. Elle allait enfin savoir de quoi il retournait.

_\- Je suis ce que l’on appelle une Liseuse : quelqu’un qui peut lire dans les pensées. A chaque nouvelle génération, l’ancien Liseur en nomme un nouveau lorsque sa fin approche. Cela fait bien plus de deux semaines que je t’observe, Angela. Mais à force d’être présente dans ton esprit je ne pouvais plus passer inaperçue, il était donc temps pour toi de connaître mon existence._

Elle laissa un temps mort. Angela sauta sur l’occasion, sentant que le moment des questions était enfin arrivé.

_\- Le bruit que j’ai entendu – pour ne pas dire subit, ce matin, c’était donc…_

_\- Des pensées, acheva-t-elle. Je t’ai procuré le pouvoir, tu peux maintenant lire toutes les pensées qui s’offrent à toi._

Intriguée, Angela ne pu s’empêcher d’essayer. Elle tourna les yeux vers son professeur et se concentra sur lui. Aussitôt des dizaines de voix se mirent à déferler dans son esprit, de nouveau, par réflexe, elle se boucha les oreilles et laissa s’échapper un petit cri. Les voix s’estompèrent aussitôt, et les quelques personnes qui l’avaient entendu se retournèrent vers elle. Elle fit mine de ne pas les avoir remarqué et se concentra sur son cahier ouvert devant elle.

_\- Tu n’es pas assez expérimentée pour tenter de lire qui que ce soit. Tu vas devoir l’apprendre, car je ne serais pas toujours là pour t’aider à éloigner les pensées débordantes._

Angela poussa un soupir las en s’apercevant des heures d’entrainement et de travail qui l’attendaient.

_\- Mais lire les pensées des autres est la seule chose que l’on peut faire ? Et à quoi sert le rôle de Liseur ?_

_\- Notre rôle, tu le découvriras plus tard. Quant à notre pouvoir, il est bien plus vaste que tu ne peux l’imaginer. Mais je ne t’en dirais pas plus tant que tu ne contrôles pas les bases. Lire les pensées correctement est le B-A BA de tout Liseur._

Elle passa le reste de sa journée à discuter avec Éline. Toujours en cours, elle parla accidentellement à voix haute ; son prof de physique-chimie l’interrompit de sa voix fluette, en plein dans sa discussion spirituelle.

\- Oui Angela ? Vous souhaitez peut être nous faire partager votre avis ? Nous vous écoutons, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la gravitation universelle ?

_\- Laisse-moi faire, lui proposa Éline. Je peux facilement savoir ce qu’il attend de toi._

_\- Merci mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Lire dans les pensées n’est pas utile pour ce genre de problème, je sais très bien ce qu’il attend de moi,_ pensait-elle tout en s’apprêtant à réciter le cours qu’elle n’avait pourtant suivit que d’une oreille. La loi de Newton de 1687 ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute. La force de gravitation est proportionnelle aux masses des astres et inversement proportionnel au carré de la distance qui les sépare, non ?

Son professeur la regarda, ses épais sourcils levés vers le ciel plissaient son immense front chauve en une dizaine de rides creusées. Les lunettes lui étaient tombées sur le bout du nez, il les repoussa d’un doigt avant de bafouiller.

\- Hum, bien. Poursuivons.

Elle pouffa, le mettre mal à l’aise dans ce genre de situation était trop facile, ses camarades de classes poussèrent des sifflements d’admiration.

Finalement, à la fin de la journée elle savait ce qu’elle avait à faire, avec Éline à ses côtés. Pour maîtriser correctement son pouvoir, il fallait qu’elle se concentre sur la personne visé et uniquement sur elle, en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l’entourait. Elle pouvait aussi le faire sur plusieurs personnes, mais cela demandait un plus grand effort et plus de concentration pour cerner les pensées de tout le monde sans en être débordé.

En cours, chez elle, pendant ses heures perdues et même durant la nuit, elle discutait avec Éline tout en s’entraînant. Cette femme avait de la conversation, elle était intéressante mais Angela la sentait fatiguée et surtout elle avait des doutes, Éline ne lui révélait pas toute la vérité. Il y avait des choses qu’elle lui cachait, des choses plus importantes encore que les facultés que pouvait lui offrir son nouveau pouvoir. Mais elle essaya de ne pas trop y penser, ou son professeur qui avait promit de ne pas lire ses pensées constamment – c’était frustrant, vraiment – s’apercevrait de ses soupçons.

# ¤

Au bout d’une semaine, lire les pensées s’avérait être un jeu d’enfant. Angela savait, par exemple, que ses amies étaient toujours inquiètes quand à sa « migraine » soudaine, qu’elles n’osaient pas lui en parler mais que depuis, elles la trouvaient étrange. Elle tenta alors de se comporter de la même façon qu’avant sa rencontre avec Éline, les appréhensions de ses amies s’atténuèrent peu à peu. Mais cet événement aura fait comprendre à Angela qu’elle jugeait peut être mal la bande des trois. En fin de compte, peut être qu’elle avait de l’importance pour elles, et ça l’attristait de ne pas s’en être rendu compte plus tôt.

Alors qu’elle était chez elle, une idée traversa l’esprit d’Angela. Elle était affalée sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision, son chien colossal à ses pieds.

Elle se releva et tout en sifflant, l’appela à la suivre.

\- Stelmaria. Viens ici.

Sa jeune chienne la suivit en remuant son imposante queue, sa grande langue dégoulinant entre ses deux grosses babines pendantes.

Elle s’isola dans le bureau vide et s’assit en tailleur. Stelmaria l’imita, sa queue balayant la poussière environnante. Angela saisit l’énorme tête noire de sa chienne à deux mains et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Allez, ma belle, dit moi à quoi tu penses...

Mais le regard de sa chienne hébété demeurait vide. Angela persistait, dès que Stelmaria détournait le regard elle le remettait droit, s’efforçant à lire dans ses pensées. C’est alors que Maxence débarqua sans crier gare, et en apercevant la scène grotesque qui se dessinait devant lui, il éclata de rire.

\- Alors, Angela, tu t’es enfin décidé à demander Stelmaria en mariage ?

Angela saisit un dictionnaire qui se trouvait à porter de main avant de l’envoyer brutalement sur la porte que son frère s’était empressé de fermer. Elle entraîna alors sa chienne dans sa chambre qu’elle ferma à clé.

_\- Ne cherche pas à lire ses pensées comme à un être humain, lui conseilla Éline. C’est un chien, ne l’oublie pas._

Prenant en considération la remarque d’Éline, Angela se concentra différemment sur le regard de sa chienne. De drôle de pensées l’envahir alors, elle mit du temps avant de comprendre comment les déchiffrer, mais elle y parvint. En se mettant à la place du chien, une envie de verdure, d’espace libre et de… croquettes l’accapara, ainsi qu’une once d’inquiétude.

En sortant de la tête de son animal, Angela comprit que Stelmaria était angoissée par le jeu étrange de sa maîtresse. Elle la libéra alors, la chienne ressortit son énorme langue tout en remuant la queue, et dès que la porte fut ouverte, elle dévala les escaliers dans un vacarme abominable.

\- Angela ! gronda son père, Stelmaria n’est pas censée aller à l’étage ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? Angela, reviens ici !

Mais elle était déjà loin dans la rue, elle avait rapidement saisit sa veste, la laisse de sa chienne et entraînait l’animal déchaîné dans le parc à quelques pas de là. Tout en la regardant se défouler et faire peur aux jeunes enfants à force de les renifler – alors qu’ils ne craignaient rien, malgré les apparences Stelmaria était inoffensive - Angela s’assit sur l’herbe humidifiée par le léger cracha du début d’automne.

Les arbres couleurs rouille s’étendaient à perte de vue, sous le bruissement léger du vent qui venait se perdre dans leurs feuilles. De temps à autres une bourrasque plus violente que les autres venait arracher des tourbillons entiers de feuilles mortes dans lesquels les enfants venaient s’agiter en rigolant.

Le ciel gris s’assombrissait et les mères appelaient les enfants à rentrer lorsqu’Angela se décida enfin à parler.

_\- Éline ?_

_\- Oui, Angela._

_\- Où êtes-vous ?_

Angela n’était pas sûre, mais elle cru entendre Éline rigoler à ce moment. Ou pleurer, elle n’arrivait pas à deviner.  
_\- Quelle importance, Angela ?_

_\- Pour rester aussi longtemps en contact avec moi, vous ne devez pas être bien loin. Ou alors vous faites preuve d’une inimaginable force d’esprit._

_\- Tu n’as pas à savoir où je suis, cela nous causerait plus de mal que de bien._

_\- Mais pourquoi ?_

Elle ne répondit pas de suite. Poussa un soupir, comme nostalgique, puis détourna la question.

_\- Angela, je n’ai pas d’importance, d’accord ? Tu dois juste maîtriser ton pouvoir et je suis là pour t’aider, ça s’arrête là. Maintenant j’aimerais passer à la suite._

Angela n’eut pas le temps de riposter qu’elle poursuivit.

_\- Tu peux lire les pensées facilement, et c’était le passage le plus dur de ton enseignement, maintenant tu vas tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Tu es dans l’esprit des gens, tu peux les entendre, mais plus intéressant encore, ils peuvent t’entendre. Il suffit pour ça que lorsque tu es dans leur tête, tu penses en eux. Tu comprends ?_

_\- Je crois oui._

_\- Essaie. Mais ne dit pas de choses trop déplacées, fait toi passer pour eux, qu’ils croient qu’ils se parlent à eux même. Tu deviens leur conscience._

Angela sourit à l’idée d’essayer cette facette de son pouvoir qui risquait d’être très intéressante. Mais elle attendrait d’être de retour chez elle pour essayer. Elle appâta sa chienne par quelques biscuits, et une fois à portée elle accrocha la laisse à son collier pour rentrer chez elle d’un pas rapide, non seulement car il commençait à faire froid, mais aussi parce que sa petite famille n’allait pas l’attendre infiniment pour dîner.

Une fois chez elle, Angela s’attabla rapidement, la famille Flavier mangea alors en silence dans un tintement de couverts incessant. Angela regardait attentivement son frère : le risotto préparé par sa mère n’avait pas l’air de lui déplaire. Angela se concentra alors discrètement et lut les pensées de Maxence, ce qui confirma ses impressions. Un petit sourire joueur dansa sur les lèvres d’Angela lorsqu’elle se mit à penser.

_\- Il est vraiment immangeable ce risotto !_

Maxence leva brusquement la tête, regardant autour de lui d’un regard interrogateur qui signifiait certainement « vous avez entendu ? ». Mais comme ses parents ne lui prêtèrent pas attention, il se concentra sur son assiette, les sourcils froncés. _\- Et beaucoup trop salé,_ pensa Angela.

_\- Y’a trop de poivre._

Angela ne pu s’empêcher de sourire encore plus ; il pensait réellement se parler à lui-même ! Elle ne tenta pas d’aller plus loin pour l’instant, la mine déconfite de son frère dès qu’il avalait une nouvelle bouchée lui suffisait.

Lorsque vint le dessert – tarte aux pommes maison -, elle se replongea dans son frère.

_\- Vu le goût du risotto, j’ai peur pour la tarte aux pommes._

_\- A tous les coups elle va être pâteuse,_ répondit Maxence à sa soi-disant conscience.

_\- Autant ne pas gâcher … Angela adore ces tartes, dans un élan de grande générosité j’pourrais lui donner._

Il sursauta brièvement. Cette idée devait l’étonner, elle ne pouvait pas venir de lui naturellement. Il jeta un regard accusateur à Angela qui demeurait impassible. Puis se résolut.

_\- Comme ça elle ne pourra plus rien me reprocher de la soirée._ Angela tu veux ma part ? poursuivit-il, mais à voix haute.  
Simulant la surprise, Angela accepta avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu n’aimes pas la tarte ? Pourtant c’est ton dessert préféré ! s’étonna Sylvie.

\- J’ai plus très faim. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Angela dû se retenir d’exploser de rire, ses parents incrédules se regardaient en haussant les épaules.

_\- Bon, et bien je crois que cette maîtrise là est acquise, commenta Éline._

L’excitation d’Angela ne lui permit pas de remarquer que la voix d’Éline était encore plus faible que d’ordinaire. Mais elle monta se coucher rapidement à la demande de son professeur spirituel.

_\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_\- Il y a encore une chose que j’aimerais que tu contrôles._

_\- Mais pourquoi ne pas attendre dem…_

_\- Laisse-moi finir !_

Angela sursauta. Elle ne connaissait Éline que depuis une dizaine de jours, mais elle avait beau être stricte, jamais elle n’avait haussé le ton de cette manière. Elle remarqua enfin l’inhabituel tremblement qui hantait sa voix.

_\- Tu dois protéger ton esprit Angela, tu entends ? Le dissimuler. Ton esprit est précieux, très précieux, plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer. Il doit pouvoir passer inaperçu._

Angela ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement, se disant que le moment était mal choisit pour l’interrompre.

_\- Pour ça tu dois le contenir, il doit rester dans ta tête, ne pas en déborder. Il passera aux yeux de tous comme n’importe quel autre esprit._

Angela saisissait mal, elle ne pu s’empêcher de prendre la parole.

_\- Mais pourquoi le protéger ? Et de qui ? Qui peut me repérer ? Comment dois-je m’y prendre ? Je ne…_

_\- Protège-le, dissimule-le. Tu dois y arriver, Angela, je suis désolée, désolée d’être partie…_

Sa voix était lointaine, Angela n’entendit pas la fin de sa phrase qui se transforma en un murmure inaudible. Elle l’appela à plusieurs reprises, criant son nom de toutes ses forces dans sa tête, l’intrigue céda rapidement la place à la panique. Angela ne sentait plus sa présence en elle, elle avait disparu. Éline avait disparu.

Ses derniers mots résonnaient en elle comme une révélation. Désolée ? D’être partie ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être elle, pas après tant d’années…

# ¤

Plusieurs jours durant, Angela eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle devait … faire quoi ? Avant tout exaucer son dernier souhait, c’est-à-dire protéger son esprit. Contre qui, c’était un mystère, mais Angela préférait ne pas le découvrir tout de suite. Elle se concentra donc, suivant les quelques indications qu’Éline lui avait préconisées. Mais c’était encore très flou, et il fallut plusieurs heures à Angela pour penser comprendre la manœuvre.

Bien qu’elle pensait maîtriser la chose, personne ne pouvait lui dire s’il restait des failles, elle n’était donc pas certaine d’être hors de danger. Une peur permanente lui tenait le ventre. Elle était dans le doute, et plus personne n’était là pour l’épauler.

Le plaisir de lire les autres ou de devenir leur conscience n’était plus aussi distrayant qu’avant, car dès qu’Angela pénétrait l’esprit de quelqu’un elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Éline, ce qui la perturbait. Néanmoins elle continuait, car elle savait qu’elle avait un devoir à accomplir et qu’elle ne devait pas renier son pouvoir. Bientôt elle fut capable de lire une dizaine de personnes en même temps sans problème, elle admit sans modestie qu’elle avait progressé. Mais personne n’était là pour le voir.

# ¤

Les jours passèrent et les vacances de la Toussaint arrivèrent, Angela et sa famille étaient parties se reposer en montagne, dans les Cévennes, où ils avaient loué un petit chalet isolé de tout. Angela se réfugia dans sa chambre où elle défit ses valises et installa le tapis de sa chienne, puis fit aussitôt sortir celle-ci qui voyait tous ses membres ankylosés par le long voyage.

\- Ne t’éloigne pas trop, lui recommanda sa belle-mère. Au risque de te perdre.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Et puis j’ai mon portable.

La jeune chienne tirait sur la laisse comme une folle, entraînant Angela dans les bois. Lorsqu’elle fut calmée, Angela défit la laisse et déambula ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, au gré du vent. Il faisait bon, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement dans le bruit des feuilles tombantes, les faibles rayons du soleil étaient filtrés par les feuilles ocres, donnant une ambiance orange tamisée agréable. La fin du sentier qu’elle avait emprunté débouchait sur le rivage d’un vaste lac qui s’étendait à perte de vue. La côte en face lui apparaissait comme une mince bande de terre brumeuse dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

C’était un coin plaisant, Angela y reviendrait certainement mais il était temps de rentrer car le soleil allait bientôt disparaître.

Le lendemain, les Flavier finirent d’emménager, puis se rendirent à un centre de randonnée pour louer du matériel ; ils l’astiquèrent toute la journée sans l’utiliser. Le soir venu, les parents décidèrent d’aller au restaurant. Un restaurant apparemment typique, avec un plancher qui craque, des poutres dévernies et une forte odeur de sève fraîche, très accueillant malgré tout.

Lorsqu’ils furent attablés et alors qu’ils attendaient depuis moins de cinq minutes que les plats commandés arrivent, Angela sentit une étrange présence lui glacer le sang. Quelque part dans la salle, l’accès aux pensées d’une personne lui était fermé.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de deviner qui était l’inconnu illisible. Un jeune homme, son aîné de deux ou trois ans, la regardait fixement.

Brun foncé – presque noir – le teint pâle et le regard intense, il était accompagné par ses deux parents – supposa Angela – qui ne faisait pas attention à l’intérêt soudain de leur fils pour elle. A vrai dire, ils n’avaient pas l’air de faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Ce qui, bien évidemment, n’échappa pas à Maxence qui s’empressa de crier à tue-tête :

\- Eh, Angela, tu t’es déjà fait un copain ?

\- Chut, Maxence, tenta de le calmer sa mère qui parlait à voix basse.

\- Mais regarde comment il la fixe ! J’en connais une qui va pas rester célibataire bien longtemps !

\- La ferme ! cria Angela.

\- Ça suffit !

Leur père qui s’était levé cria plus fort que ses deux enfants réunis, ce qui ne manqua pas d’attirer toute l’attention de la salle sur eux. Angela se faisait toute petite, et au bout d’interminables secondes les murmures des gens recommencèrent et Maxence ne disait plus rien. Du moins pas à haute voix.

\- Angela est amoureuse ! lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l’oreille.

Elle levait brusquement la main vers lui qui se recroquevilla sur son siège et rigolant. Soudain il changea brusquement de comportement, se tint droit et ne dit plus rien. Angela cru d’abord à une mauvaise blague de sa part, mais il ne faisait réellement plus attention à elle. Elle se retourna vers l’inconnu qui la fixait toujours, l’intimidant.

Elle tenta une dernière fois de s’introduire en lui mais dû faire face à une barrière mentale qu’elle ne parvint pas à franchir. Ce fut le dîner le plus désagréable qu’elle eut à supporter, sous le regard incessant et inébranlable de l’étrange jeune homme.

# ¤

Au petit matin le lendemain, toute la famille partit en randonnée. De toute la journée, Angela n’arriva pas à oublier un instant ce garçon, ni son étrange aura. Maxence, lui, semblait l’avoir complètement oublié, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa sœur.

En fin d’après-midi, elle se rendit avec sa chienne dans le petit coin boisé au bord du lac qu’elle avait découvert le premier jour. Les membres endoloris par cette journée de marche, elle s’allongea de tout son long dans l’herbe froide.

Stelmaria buvait de tout son soul dans l’eau glacée, lorsqu’Angela sentit une présence.

Sa présence.

Elle étendit son esprit jusqu’à l’étranger, mais le résultat fut le même que dans le restaurant. Impossible de déceler la moindre pensée, le moindre sentiment, elle ne parvenait pas à le lire : la barrière mentale se dressait toujours autour de l’inconnu. Elle se rapprocha lentement de sa chienne toujours en train de se désaltérer.

Stelmaria leva la tête, les oreilles dressées, aux aguets. Elle s’avança vers la lisière du bois, suivit de près par sa maîtresse. Des craquements de bois sec, de feuilles mortes écrasées, elle montrait maintenant les crocs, une ombre glissait vers eux. Stelmaria aboyait, Angela tremblait.

Soudain la chienne se tut, s‘assit, décontracta sa puissante mâchoire et demeura tranquille, le regard vide. Angela avait vraiment peur maintenant, elle saisit son portable et commença à saisir un numéro, qu’un sifflement aigu l’obligea à lâcher prise. Elle tomba et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en se bouchant les oreilles. La voix du jeune homme lui parvint malgré le bruit insupportable.

\- C’est désagréable, n’est-ce pas ?

Le sifflement s’arrêta, Angela ne s’était pas relevée que déjà elle tenta de s’accaparer l’esprit de l’inconnu. Mais à peine eut-elle effleuré la barrière mentale que de nouveau le son aigu réapparut. Elle abandonna rapidement, sachant d’avance que toutes ses tentatives seraient vaines. Elle attendit de retrouver ses esprits avant de se relever, Stelmaria était toujours assise, flegmatique.

Le jeune homme du restaurant se tenait devant elle, plutôt grand, il avait les mains dans les poches. Le sifflement avait fait place à un bourdonnement sourd, mais Angela l’ignora.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi te retourner la question.

Un silence tomba, Angela savait qu’il ne dirait rien tant qu’elle ne l’aurait pas fait, et elle ne se trouvait pas en mesure de négocier.

\- Angela Flavier. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? Tu dois être capable de deviner seul, je me trompe ?

\- Non, en effet. Mais il est plus courtois de demander poliment que de s’incruster dans l’esprit des autres.

\- Il est vrai que de dévisager quelqu’un durant toute une soirée est bien plus civilisé.

Il rit. Un rire léger, ni moqueur, ni hautain, mais discret et simple, qui fit frissonner Angela. Il se rapprocha et caressa Stelmaria sur le sommet de crâne, ce qui fit juste légèrement frémir son oreille droite.

\- Mais dis-moi Angela, pensais-tu réellement être la seule Liseuse en ce monde ?

Elle ne répondit pas. À vrai dire, elle n’y avait jamais songé, et elle était trop absorbée par son regard pour pouvoir répondre.

Il avait les yeux bleus, mais d’un bleu si profond qu’il en était peu commun. Des vagues de couleur traversaient son iris, lorsqu’on y regardait de plus près, on s’apercevait en fait que ce bleu était obtenu par la succession d’une dizaine de couleurs, où le marine dominait sur toutes les nuances de bleu existantes, l’azur, turquoise, bleu ciel, et même le vert, olive, kaki …

Il détourna le regard, ramenant ainsi Angela sur terre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de sa chienne.

\- Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit comment tu t’appelles.

Il la regarda un instant, puis s’assit. Angela l’imita, tout en gardant ses distances.

\- Je vois que tes pouvoirs son encore très restreins. J’ai juste monopolisé l’esprit de ton chien, il est encore dans son corps mais ne peux plus réagir. Ça n’est pas très dur, tu dois juste envelopper une partie de ton esprit autour du sien. Et pour plus de sécurité, tu effaces ses souvenirs après, même si ce n’est qu’un chien.

\- C’est ce que tu as fait à Maxence hier soir ?

\- Ton petit frère ? Non, je lui ai juste fait oublier ma présence et l’incident qui avait eut lieu quelques secondes plus tôt, à lui et à tes parents. Tout ça n’est vraiment pas compliqué, quand on n’est pas trop stupide. Éline ne t’as pas enseigné ça ?

Angela sursauta, et pour s’assurer que ce n’était pas dû au fruit de son imagination, elle sursauta encore.

\- Comment la connais-tu ?

Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es décidément bien plus ignorante que je ne l’imaginais.

Si Angela était horripilée par son attitude, elle n’en laissa rien paraître et resta silencieuse pour l’inciter à en dire davantage. Elle voulait en savoir plus ; il fut contraint de continuer.

\- À chaque génération, deux nouveaux Liseurs sont élus par les deux anciens. Erwan, le Liseur qui m’a choisit, l’a fait il y a plus de deux ans. Il m’a quitté récemment, car son heure était venue, mais il a accomplit sa tâche et m’a inculqué suffisamment de technique pour que je prenne sa place. Je vois que ce n’est pas le cas d’Éline qui, soit est partie trop tôt, soit avait une élève avec peu de moyens, dit-il en la regardant sévèrement, mais Angela soutint son regard. Éline et Erwan se connaissaient, et ce dernier m’a déjà parlé d’elle. Juste avant de partir, il m’a dit que la nouvelle Liseuse aurait besoin de mon aide, je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Je t’ai donc recherché, et j’avoue que tu es facile à retrouver. Trop facile, il faut mieux te protéger.

Elle voulait répondre à ses remarques désobligeantes mais se retint de justesse, ne voulant pas l’interrompre.

\- De qui avons-nous à nous protéger ?

Il laissa un temps mort. Posa ses mains derrière lui et mit sa tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel d’encre repousser les rayons roses-orangé du soleil sous l’horizon.

\- Je ne sais pas. Erwan ne m’a jamais distinctement parlé d’eux, mais il a fait des sous-entendus selon lesquels des êtres venus d’ailleurs chercheraient à nous conquérir. Je n’en sais pas plus. Mais j’en sais déjà plus que toi qui a l’air assez limitée…

Ironiques ou non, ses sarcasmes devenaient vraiment lourds.

\- Je ne suis pas une demeurée, rétorqua-t-elle. Je n’ai connu Éline qu’il y a peu de temps, elle est partie mystérieusement en m’ordonnant de me protéger. Il y a quelques jours. Depuis je n’ai plus de nouvelles d’elle. Je crois qu’elle est…

\- Morte ? Non. On ne meurt pas. Nos corps disparaissent, mais nos esprits subsistent, si Éline est partie si précipitamment ce n’était pas de son plein gré, pas comme Erwan. Je sais qu’en cas de besoin, il peut me contacter.

D’autres questions de bousculèrent dans la tête d’Angela, mais en voyant la lumière décliner dangereusement, elle pensait plus raisonnable de reporter l’interrogatoire. Le jeune homme paraissait d’ailleurs du même avis.

Il se leva, et en une fraction de seconde libéra Stelmaria qui était restée immobile tout ce temps. Une fois son esprit libéré et sa mémoire effacée, Angela entreprit de partir mais se stoppa net et se retourna. Devinant sa pensée – ou la lisant, elle n’aurait su dire - le garçon se présenta.

\- Benjamin Vrignot, dit-il en lui souriant.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête et de partir, sans se retourner.

# ¤

Angela passa une nuit agitée. Le regard de Benjamin lui revenait en tête si souvent qu’elle dû se résoudre à ne plus le refouler et dormit avec. Au réveil, elle trouva une excuse pour ne pas partir avec sa famille et rester au chalet toute la journée. Après vaines tentatives pour l’emmener avec eux, son père, Sylvie et Maxence partirent visiter le musée préhistorique des Cévennes seuls.

Une fois partis, Angela s’apprêta à ouvrir la porte pour sortir que son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Benjamin était devant la porte et attendait, d’un air parfaitement naturel. La main sur son cœur, elle reprit difficilement son souffle tandis que le jeune homme rentrait, comme chez lui.

\- Tu pourrais prévenir.

Il ne répondit pas et s’installa confortablement, rapidement rejoint par Angela.

\- Toi et moi, on va devoir rester ensemble, déclara-t-il calmement.

Angela n’était pas sûre de ce qu’elle devait répondre à ce moment là, elle préféra donc se taire.

\- Tu as beaucoup de lacunes – si à ce niveau là on peut appeler ça des lacunes -, et il va falloir que je les combles. Plus rapidement ça sera fait, mieux ça sera, donc toi et moi, on reste ensemble.

Elle ne réagit pas. Il avait beau être prétentieux et sarcastique, il était le seul professeur qu’elle pouvait espérer trouver et il avait l’air de s’y connaître. Elle acquiesça donc sans rien dire.

\- Pour commencer, il se redressa, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se frotta les mains, sais-tu voir avec ton esprit ?

\- Pardon ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que non.

\- Bien. Ton esprit et ton corps sont deux choses distinctes, tu es d’accord avec moi ?

\- Je… Euh…

\- Ok…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il avait à peine commencé qu’il paraissait déjà las. La patience ne devait pas être sa plus grande qualité, songea Angela.

\- Commençons par le commencement, dit-il. L’esprit et le corps sont deux choses distinctes, c’est un fait. Généralement, le corps est plus fort que l’esprit, cela implique que l’esprit reste attaché au corps ; il ne peut pas en sortir.  
» Dans ton cas comme dans le mien, c’est l’inverse. C’est le corps qui est attaché à l’esprit, ce dernier est donc libre et peut sortir de ton corps. Un exemple concret, lorsque tu lis les pensées des autres, tu envoies en fait une partie de ton esprit dans celui de l’autre et tu perçois ainsi tout ce qu’il ressent. Lorsque tu lis plusieurs personnes, plusieurs parties de ton esprit sont réparties chez plusieurs individus. Tu vois ? C’est ce pouvoir que nous ont procuré Éline et Erwan, la faculté d’avoir un esprit indépendant de notre corps.  
» A partir de là, les possibilités sont très nombreuses. Comme par exemple voir avec ton esprit, ce que je souhaite que tu fasses. Ton esprit est principalement localisé dans ta tête, essaye d’en déplacer une partie dans l’orbite de tes yeux afin de percevoir principalement les esprits, et non pas les corps.

Angela hocha la tête et se concentra. Elle ferma les yeux durant de longues secondes, et lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, découvrit que c’était en réalité un exercice assez facile, elle y parvint du premier coup. Là où se tenait Benjamin quelques secondes plus tôt se trouvait maintenant une silhouette sombre, toujours assise sur le canapé visible, mais dans cette silhouette flottait les mêmes vagues de couleurs qu’elle percevait dans ses yeux.

C’était son esprit.

Un esprit bleu marine, plus étincelant au sommet de la silhouette et en mouvement constant. Un bleu intense, dans lequel les nuances azures se perdaient. Mais autour de cette silhouette se dressait une barrière limpide qui empêchait Angela de toucher l’esprit de Benjamin avec le sien.

Il comprit rapidement qu’elle avait réussit en voyant son impression ahuri. Il l’invita donc à se regarder dans un miroir pour voir son esprit. Ce qu’elle fit immédiatement, et c’est non sans surprise qu’elle le découvrit. Tout comme pour Benjamin, elle était représentée par une silhouette noire, mais son esprit, lui, était argenté et débordant d’agitation. Les couleurs qui traversaient ce nuage d’un gris reluisant étaient des couleurs chaudes, allant du jaune au brun en passant par l’orangé ou le cuivré … C’était beau.

Mais elle comprit sa faiblesse, contrairement à Benjamin qui maintenait son esprit stable dans son corps et qui se déplaçait de manière régulière, celui d’Angela partait dans tous les sens, débordait de sa fine silhouette, et c’est alors qu’elle saisit les propos d’Éline : elle devait contenir son esprit. Elle essaya aussitôt, contrôlant le moindre remoud, la moindre parcelle de son esprit qui tenterait d’échapper à la cage étroite qu’était son corps. Au bout d’une longue minute d’acharnement, son esprit ne dépassait plus de sa silhouette, mais c’était encore un gros tohu-bohu à l’intérieur.

Elle essaierait de faire mieux plus tard, en attendant elle retira son esprit de ses yeux et lorsqu’elle les ouvrit, elle voyait de nouveau normalement. En se penchant sur son reflet, elle vit que ses yeux avaient changé. Gris à l’origine, ils étaient maintenant plus étincelants et les mêmes sortes de reflets que chez Benjamin dansaient dedans, du jaune, de l’orange, du marron, de l’ocre … Elle frissonna.

\- Je vois que tu as compris comment dissimuler ton esprit. Mais ça n’est pas suffisant, il faut que tu génères une barrière permanente autour pour le protéger. Pour ce faire – il se rassit lourdement sur le canapé – tu dois te concentrer, penser à une matière résistante et te la matérialiser. Éloigne toutes les pensées parasites, ne pense qu’à une chose, et une seule.

Elle s’effectua. Le verre était une matière résistante, limpide et pure, c’est pourquoi elle le choisit et se concentra dessus. Au bout d’un extrême effort de concentration, elle parvint à réaliser concrètement une fine paroi cristalline autour d’elle. Elle regarda à travers son esprit cette mince bulle de verre dans laquelle elle flottait, invisible à l’œil nu.

Elle vit aussi Benjamin se lever et s’approcher d’elle. Son esprit bouillonnait à l’intérieur de son ombre, lorsque soudain un fouet spirituel vint frapper la protection d’Angela, la faisant vaciller. Un nouveau choc, Benjamin était en train de l’attaquer violemment. Aussi vifs que l’éclair, ses coups percutaient la faible protection d’Angela qui ne tint pas longtemps face à tant de puissance. Le dernier coup infligé à la paroi de verre la fit exploser en un millier d’étoiles qui se désintégrèrent avant de toucher le sol.

Affaiblie, Angela s’écroula au sol, haletante. Elle ne se doutait pas qu’elle pouvait être épuisée physiquement suite aux exercices de son esprit, elle était maintenant bien obligée de l’admettre.

Après l’avoir aider à se relever, Benjamin l’entraîna sur le canapé.

\- Maintenir en continu cette barrière mentale peut paraître difficile, mais avec de l’entrainement elle viendra plus naturellement et sera plus solide. Tu as choisis le verre, ce qui n’est pas forcément un mauvais choix, mais il n’était pas plus résistant qu’un verre en cristal. La prochaine fois, matérialise plutôt du double vitrage renforcé.

Angela soupira. Mais ne répondit pas, elle essaierait simplement de suivre son conseil. De tous les professeurs qu’elle avait pu avoir, Benjamin était sans aucun doute le plus exaspérant, néanmoins il était le seul qu’elle écoutait attentivement et dont elle prenait ses remarques en considération.

Elle se demandait d’ailleurs quelle pouvait être la nature de la protection de Benjamin. Après un temps mort durant lequel elle pu reprendre son souffle, elle lui posa la question.

\- Ce n’est pas une matière à proprement parlé, expliqua-t-il. Disons que pour créer ma barrière, j’ai pensé à la matière qui constituait l’esprit. Par définition, l’esprit n’est pas matériel, mais tu peux le voir, le ressentir, comme la lumière ou le son, alors j’ai essayé. Et j’ai réussi. L’esprit est la meilleure protection pour lui-même.

Angela s’entraîna quelques heures encore, avant que Benjamin ne l’avertisse que ses parents rentreraient d’ici quelques minutes.

\- Et bien file, pars avant qu’ils ne te voient !

\- Pourquoi aurais-je à me cacher ? Je ne suis pas un voleur.

Le sourire confiant qu’il afficha à ce moment cloua le bec d’Angela, incrédule. Le plancher à l’entrée grinça, la famille Flavier rentrait.

Lorsqu’ils aperçurent Benjamin, l’incident du restaurant isolé dans un coin de leur tête leur revint en mémoire, et il y eut un temps mort affreusement gênant avant que Benjamin ne prenne l’initiative de se présenter.

\- Bonjour, navré d’être rentré chez vous sans votre permission. Benjamin Vrignot, dit-il en s’avançant vers eux et leur serrant la main poliment. Lorsque j’ai aperçu votre fille seule dans ce chalet vide, je n’ai pu m’empêcher de repenser à hier soir au restaurant où… Bref, avec son accord je lui ai tenu compagnie en attendant votre retour.

Il se tourna vers Angela et lui offrit un regard tellement profond qu’elle ne pu s’empêcher de rougir et détourna les yeux, pour atterrir dans ceux de sa belle-mère qu’un éclair de complicité fit briller. Ses pieds semblèrent alors une alternative séduisante en cet instant de malaise.

\- Je vais y aller, bonne fin de journée à vous.

Il offrit un magnifique sourire à toute la famille et sortit gracieusement du chalet, une fois la porte refermée derrière lui un autre silence désagréable s’installa. C’était une première, Angela n’avait jamais ramené personne chez elle, elle ne pouvait donc pas anticiper la réaction de sa famille. Sauf celle de Maxence, évidemment.

\- Je le savais ! Je savais que tu lui avais tapé dans l’œil ! Angela est amoureuse !

Il éclata de rire, et comme à son habitude elle l’ignora.

\- Il a l’air gentil, dit simplement son père, laconique.

Et ce fut les seuls mots échangés à son sujet de toute la soirée, mis à part les moqueries incessantes de Maxence et les coups d’œil complices que se jetaient ses parents. Angela doutait même quant au fait qu’il ne les ait pas manipulés, mais après avoir scanné leurs esprits, elle se rendit bien compte que ça n’était pas le cas. Elle n’alla pas plus loin et ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu’ils pensaient réellement de Benjamin, elle le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Durant le repas, elle chercha à découvrir les esprits des gens de sa famille et comprit rapidement quelles étaient les différences entre le leurs et le sien. Celui de son père était d’un rouge terne, celui de sa mère orange décoloré et Maxence en avait un jaune, assez vif comparé aux autres. Ils étaient statiques, brillaient peu et n’avaient presque aucun remouds. Ces esprits servaient uniquement à animer le corps dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et c’est tout. Stelmaria aussi en avait un, brun foncé, il n’était pas plus réactifs que les autres.

Lorsqu’elle s’introduisait en eux, elle voyait son esprit argenté filer vers leurs consciences et se mélanger avec leurs couleurs. Même en très petite quantité, son gris dominait largement les autres teintes sobres.

Le jour suivant, ses parents n’insistèrent pas comme la vieille pour la faire venir avec eux, à vrai dire ils lui demandèrent à peine son avis qu’ils étaient déjà partis.

Accompagnée de sa chienne, elle retrouva Benjamin sur le rivage du lac.

\- Tu n’as pas eu de problèmes avec tes parents ? s’enquit-il.

\- Non, mais tu seras généreux de me prévenir la prochaine fois.

\- J’ai dit que nous devions rester ensemble, je n’ai pas précisé comment.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Rien d’important, prépare-toi.

Ils s’entraînèrent toute l’après-midi. La barrière entourant l’esprit d’Angela n’était pas suffisamment résistante au goût de son professeur qui parvint à la briser deux fois supplémentaires. Sans broncher elle se concentra de nouveau, et une fois de plus Benjamin la martela de coups. Son esprit avait l’air infatigable ; la barrière mentale d’Angela céda.

Sa première barrière du moins, car elle en avait matérialisé deux si proches l’une de l’autre que Benjamin n’avait rien remarqué. Lorsqu’il eut franchit le premier barrage, il pensait avoir gagné aisément qu’il se retrouva prit au piège entre la deuxième barrière et la première qu’Angela s’était empressé de reconstruire. Une part de son esprit était prise entre deux murs, si étroits qu’elle était immobile.

Il tomba à genoux, il ne pouvait se débattre car la demande d’énergie était trop grande et sûrement était-il fatigué par ses deux premières attaques. Angela relâcha la pression, puis abaissa son rempart ce qui libéra Benjamin.

\- C’est pas mal, avoua-t-il, essoufflé.

Pas mal. C’était juste pas mal. Mais venant de lui ce devait être un énorme compliment, Angela sourit donc, essoufflée elle aussi.

Ils discutèrent longtemps après ça, trop fatigués pour tenter quelque chose d’autre. Angela ne découvrit rien de nouveau sur les esprits et leur pouvoir de Liseur, mais ce qu’elle apprit était tout aussi intéressant.

Benjamin était fils unique, âgé de bientôt vingt ans il vivait toujours chez ses parents et allait en cours de temps à autres, lorsque l’envie l’en prenait. Bien sûr jamais personne ne lui avait reproché ses absences, ni ses parents ni ses professeurs de fac qu’il avait l’habitude de manipuler.

\- Je pensais que c’était mal, lui fit remarquer Angela.

\- J’ai dit que de s’incruster chez les gens pour connaître leurs noms alors qu’il suffit de leur demander était mal, leur effacer la mémoire en cas de nécessité, c’est autre chose.

\- Uniquement leur effacer la mémoire ? Ou carrément les contrôler ?

Le silence qu’il provoqua à cet instant en disait bien long.

\- Maintenant que j’y pense, tes parents me paraissaient bien inexpressifs l’autre jour, au restaurant…

Il ne répondit pas. D’habitude si sûr de lui, il regardait maintenant ses pieds, comme honteux.

\- Dis-moi, honnêtement, continua-t-elle, à quand remonte la dernière fois qu’ils ont pensé par eux-mêmes ?

C’en était trop, toujours sans un mot, il se leva brusquement et disparu dans les bois. Angela croisa le regard noir de sa chienne qui était alors allongée dans la position du sphinx.

\- Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir besoin d’aide, ma grande.

Stelmaria pencha la tête sur le côté, Angela traduisit ça en un signe de compassion.

# ¤

À l’aube le lendemain, Angela partit s’isoler dans les bois alors que tout le monde dormait encore, toujours accompagnée par son irremplaçable Stelmaria. Armée d’un gros manteau, elle se dirigea vers son petit coin tranquille où elle admira les dernières étoiles visibles avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Elle fit un bref récapitulatif des deux derniers mois : elle avait rencontré une femme qui lui conféra ses étranges pouvoirs dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas l’utilité, pour ensuite disparaître quelques jours plus tard avec une insinuation pour le moins troublante ; puis elle fit la connaissance d’un jeune homme qui se trouvait avoir les mêmes facultés qu’elle et qui lui proposa de les lui enseigner, mais qui apparemment en abusait.

La situation était donc la suivante, elle devait retrouver Éline qui était sûrement en détresse et avec d’importantes révélations à dévoiler, aider Benjamin à contrôler ses excès, maîtriser ses pouvoirs et surtout, découvrir leur intérêt. En quelques semaines, sa vie si ennuyeusement monotone avait prit un tournant radical.

Le soleil était maintenant levé, Angela devait trouver un moyen de retrouver Benjamin. Lui qui la retrouvait si facilement, pourquoi n’y arriverait-elle pas ? Elle s’assit en tailleur, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une part de son esprit se détacha de son corps, et si quelqu’un à cet instant avait pu la voir, il aurait entr’aperçut un éclair argenté filer à toute vitesse, slalomant entre les arbres avec une rapidité phénoménale. L’éclair ralentit aux alentours d’un hameau regroupant une petite dizaine d’habitations. Il passa à travers les portes, les murs, visitant chaque maison, chaque pièce, avant de s’arrêter dans la chambre de l’une d’elle.

Benjamin y était en train de dormir.

Une image mentale parvint à Angela : recroquevillé sur lui-même et les yeux clos, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi paisible.

Une fois que son esprit eût réintégré son corps, elle partit à la recherche du hameau. Lorsqu’elle y parvint une demi-heure plus tard, elle attacha Stelmaria à l’extérieur, et la porte étant ouverte, rentra. Elle retrouva dans le séjour un couple presque inerte, la femme faisait la vaisselle machinalement tandis que le père lisait un journal sans en tourner les pages. Ils n’avaient pas remarqué leur invitée inattendue, elle en profita donc pour regarder leurs esprits de plus près.

Celui de la femme était coloré en violet, qui tirait affreusement sur le bleu. Idem pour son mari qui était d’un vert bleuté. Mais ce bleu, ce n’était pas n’importe lequel. C’était celui de leur fils. Il dominait largement leurs couleurs de bases, les rendant complètement marmoréens.

Angela resta de longues minutes à les observer agir comme des machines, jusqu’à ce qu’un esprit qu’elle connaissait bien apparaisse. Retrouvant une vision normale, Angela vit Benjamin se tenir devant elle. Son expression n’évoquait ni surprise ni colère, il regarda Angela quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour, n’étant vêtu que d’un caleçon et d’un tee-shirt, il partit s’habiller.

Il rejoignit Angela quelques instants plus tard.

\- Pourquoi ne les libères-tu pas de ton emprise ? se risqua-t-elle.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que j’ai déjà essayé ? C’est trop tard. Et même si j’y parvenais, ils n’auront plus aucun souvenir des deux dernières années. J’ai passé ces deux ans en eux, deux ans durant lesquels je leur ai effacé leur mémoires à répétition, je connais maintenant la moindre parcelle de leurs esprits, je connais tous leurs goûts, leurs souvenirs, leurs vies … Je les connais mieux que tu ne peux te l’imaginer. Mais leurs esprits n’existent plus, leurs corps bougent machinalement, animés par le sang qui bat dans leurs veines, mes parents n’existent plus.

\- Et tu souhaiterais qu’ils passent leurs dernières années complètement inconscients ? Ou vas-tu tenter de faire quelque chose ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire ! s’époumona-t-il. C’est trop tard.

\- Il n’est jamais trop tard, déclara-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle entra dans la tête de l’homme assit, et scanna son esprit. À première vue, l’esprit de Benjamin et celui de son père étaient indissociables, mais Angela batailla quelques minutes encore pour tenter de localiser une faille. Sans succès.

\- C’est trop tard, répéta-t-il.

\- Non. Allons-y, ensemble.

Benjamin soupira, mais s’effectua. Accompagné d’Angela, il entra une nouvelle fois dans la tête de son père. Et là, comme pour de la pâte à fixer collée sur le mur, où il vous en faut une plus grosse boule pour attirer celle encore collée. C’est ce qui se passa avec les esprits, le bleu quittait peu à peu le vert de l’homme pour se mélanger avec l’esprit de Benjamin. Angela faisait effet de raclette, obligeant le bleu à quitter le vert qui devenait de plus en plus clair, pour finir jaune. Un jaune très pâle, presque limpide, mais jaune.

Ils firent la même opération avec la mère qui retrouva un rouge-rose, très pâle également. Mais ses parents ne bougèrent toujours pas. Ils ne bougèrent même plus du tout.

\- Je t’avais dit et répété qu’il était trop tard, insista Benjamin. Ils n’ont plus de raison de vivre maintenant je ne suis plus là pour les animer.

Angela n’abandonnerait pas.

\- Nous allons la leur redonner, l’envie de vivre.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire une chose pareille ?

\- En leur donnant un bout de la nôtre.

Il la fixa, impassible.

\- On ne perd rien à essayer, je m’occupe de ta mère.

Angela chercha tout au fond d’elle-même quelque chose qui l’animait. Elle repensa à sa famille, son père, sa belle-mère, son petit frère … L’amour était certainement un bon moteur, et mine de rien, Angela en débordait. Elle replongea donc dans l’esprit de la femme et lui fit don d’un bout de tout l’amour qu’elle possédait, et aussitôt le rouge si terne et décoloré reprit de ses couleurs. Bien que de nouveau vivant, il restait néanmoins très clair, mais Angela ne saurait faire mieux, elle devrait s’en contenter.

Lorsqu’elle revint à elle, Benjamin était toujours intensément concentré, ses paupières fermées frémissaient légèrement. Puis elles se rouvrirent, et l’esprit du père de Benjamin fut d’un beige bien plus ardent que tout à l’heure. Angela regarda leur fils en souriant, et elle cru voir dans ses yeux une étincelle de reconnaissance briller sommairement.

\- Le plus gros reste à faire, dit-elle en détournant le regard vers le couple qui avait l’air de s’éveiller comme des nouveaux nés. S’ils n’ont pas de souvenirs des deux dernières années, tu vas devoir leur en construire. Et je ne pourrais pas t’aider, ta vie de famille ne me concerne pas je n’ai pas à la fabriquer.

Elle se leva et s’apprêta à quitter la maison, que Benjamin la retint par le poignet.

\- Merci, finit-il par dire au bout d’un instant.

D’abord surprise, Angela lui sourit, une fois de plus ne pu s’empêcher de rougir et quitta l’habitation sans un bruit.

# ¤

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu’ils étaient en vacances, et l’heure du départ approchait. Angela et Benjamin ne s’étaient pas revus depuis, et elle ne lui avait pas dit quand est-ce qu’elle devait partir et surtout où elle habitait. Mais elle ne s’inquiétait pas trop pour ça, il saurait la retrouver.

Cependant, une semaine après la rentrée Angela n’avait toujours aucune nouvelle de lui et ça la tourmentait. Elle n’essaya pas pour autant de le retrouver mais s’entraîna au contraire à se protéger. Elle y était parvenue bien avant la fin de la semaine, mais c’était la seule chose qu’elle pouvait tenter d’améliorer : il ne lui avait pas apprit les bases des autres techniques.

Et ce fut le vendredi soir, à la sortie du lycée, qu’il était là. Devant une petite moto noir, petite, mais qui avait de l’allure, il l’attendait dans son blouson en cuir. Angela ne pu réprimer un sourire.

\- Waouh, eh Angela, t’as vu le canon là-bas ?

Juliette la tenait fermement par le bras en pointant discrètement Benjamin du bout du menton.

\- Tu lui as tapé dans l’œil j’crois, il n’arrête pas de te fixer. Va donc le voir !

\- Hum, Juliette… bafouilla-t-elle, je… Euh…

Comme pour abréger son embarras – ou pour l’amplifier dans le cas présent -, Benjamin ôta ses lunettes noires, découvrant ainsi son perpétuel et impénétrable regard bleu, puis s’avança vers elles.

Un même frisson parcouru l’échine des quatre amies.

Sans faire attention aux trois autres filles présentes, il saisit Angela par la taille, rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien, effleura lentement ses lèvres du bout des siennes, avant de l’embrasser.

Ni plus ni moins, il l’embrassa longuement dans un tendre enlacement qui dû surprendre autant Angela que ses amies. Car même si elle était trop ébahie pour le voir, il n’était pas bien dur de les imaginer bouche bée regarder la scène sans savoir trop quoi dire.

Lorsqu’il la libéra de son étreinte, elle fut encore soumise à son murmure presque inaudible, sauf par elle et ses amies :

\- Tu m’as manqué.

De nouveau, elle frissonna. Pourtant elle sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines et sa peau rougir. Dans un immense effort pour ne pas exploser elle se tourna vers ses amies qui, comme elle le suggérait, étaient béates.

\- Je vous l’emprunte, dit-il simplement à l’adresse de Marie, Juliette et Cécile qui les regardèrent, toutes avaient le même air ébahi.

Il enfourcha sa moto et tendit à Angela un casque qu’elle s’empressa d’enfiler pour cacher sa gêne, et elle grimpa à sa suite.

Le trajet fut apaisant ; ceinturant fortement Benjamin à la taille, Angela appréciait le contact du vent se perdant dans ses cheveux en pagaille ou dans ses vêtements, faisait retomber la pression.

Il eu malheureusement une fin et avant de descendre de la moto, elle inspira une grande bouffée d’air pour chasser ses dernières émotions.

Ils se trouvaient devant chez elle, Angela en profita pour changer de sujet.

\- Rassures moi, tu ne comptes pas débarquer chez moi ainsi, à l’improviste ?

\- Si, j’y compte bien.

\- Tu… Non ! Tu ne débarqueras pas chez moi sans crier gare, que penses-tu que vont dire mes parents ? Je n’ai aucune envie de me faire tirer les oreilles parce que je ramène des garçons inopinément chez moi !

\- C’est la première fois, non ? Ils ne te diront rien.

\- Qu’en sais-tu ? Tu ne les connais pas mieux que tu ne me connais.

\- Primo, je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le penses, deuxio…

\- C’est faux, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Angela, soupira-t-il. Je n’ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées pour te comprendre. Je disais donc deuxio, en levant la main pour l’inciter à ne rien rajouter, si tes parents réagissent mal, je peux m’occuper d’eux.

Ne pouvant se retenir d’avantage, Angela s’emporta.

\- Non, non et non ! Contrôler tes parents, tes professeurs, ne te pose peut être aucun problème, mais je ne tolérerais pas que tu t’amuses avec l’esprit des miens ! Si tu oses seulement t’introduire en eux, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Il soutint son regard provocateur de longues secondes avant qu’une voix ne les interpelle.

\- Ça alors ! Benjamin, que viens-tu faire ici ? Angela, invite donc ton ami à rentrer, il fait froid dehors.

Elle se retourna et aperçu son père en pantoufles leur faire signe de rentrer. Benjamin sourit et le rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Viens donc mon garçon, l’invita-t-il en passant son bras par dessus les épaules de Benjamin, nous n’avons pas eu le privilège de faire connaissance la première fois.

\- Ça serait un honneur, Monsieur.

\- Appelle-moi donc Philippe, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d’œil.

En temps normal, ça aurait été une situation très embarrassante, mais partant du point de vue que Benjamin n’était pas vraiment le petit copain d’Angela et que celle-ci était très irritée, la gêne avait fait place à la colère.

Une fois à l’intérieur, Sylvie sembla jouer le même jeu que son mari, elle invita Benjamin à rester pour le dîner.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner...

\- Mais non voyons, pas du tout ! s’empressa-t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Dans ce cas c’est avec plaisir, déclara-t-il, souriant.

Ainsi Benjamin resta pour le dîner, Angela avait tenté de se calmer, sans trop de résultat, elle opta donc pour cacher sa colère. Mais ses parents ne remarquèrent rien, trop enthousiasmés par la dextérité de leur hôte.

\- Et où habites-tu ? questionna la mère.

\- Mes parents vivent près de Lyon, mais pour mes études de droit je suis en appartement tout près d’ici.

Il se tourna vers Angela et lui sourit, celle-ci le regarda, imperturbable.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, sollicitant Angela deux ou trois fois. Jusqu’à ce que sa belle-mère s’aperçoive qu’il était vingt-trois heures passées.

\- On ne va pas te retenir plus longtemps, surtout si tu dois rentrer en moto.

\- Voyons, Sylvie, intervint son père, il est bien trop tard, il fait bien trop froid, il pleut des cordes, dit-il en poussant le rideau, laissant entrevoir une pluie torrentielle, c’est le week-end, et nous avons une chambre de libre. Y vois-tu un inconvénient Benjamin ?

S’il était surprit, Benjamin n’en laissa rien paraître.

\- Ça serait avec grand plaisir. Merci beaucoup.

Philippe prit les devant et mena Benjamin au deuxième étage, tandis que Sylvie se rapprocha de sa belle fille avec un air complice.

\- Prends bien tes précautions, surtout.

Et elle s’éloigna avec un sourire satisfait, laissant ainsi Angela, plus confuse que jamais.

_\- Mais à quoi jouent-t-ils ?_ songea-t-elle. 

Et en quelques secondes, ses parents étaient partis se coucher sous prétexte qu’ils tombaient de fatigue, laissant Angela et Benjamin seuls.

Elle s’affala sur son lit et soupira longuement. Benjamin la rejoignit en rigolant.

\- Ils sont marrants tes parents.

Elle soupira de nouveau et se passa la main sur le visage, puis se redressa.

\- Je t’avais assuré qu’ils ne te diraient rien, mais je n’imaginais pas qu’ils iraient jusque là, dit-il en riant de nouveau.

\- Comment pouvais-tu être sûr qu’ils ne me reprocheraient rien ? demanda-t-elle, parfaitement sérieuse.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il soupira. C’était une habitude chez lui, lorsqu’il se trouvait devant une question dont la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

\- Angela, tu n’as jamais eu de petit ami. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ça se voit, autrement tu n’aurais pas réagit de la sorte lorsque je t’ai embrassé, tu n’aurais pas été si embarrassée devant tes amies, et tu ne te serais pas énervée contre moi à la première occasion.

\- Oui, d’ailleurs, quelques explications seraient les bienvenues, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Si tes copines correspondent au stéréotype féminin adolescent – non, ne répond pas, je sais que c’est le cas -, alors elles ne t’auraient jamais laissé en paix sans leur avoir fournit, au préalable, des explications convaincantes. Ça valait tous les discours du monde et, à part quelques questions, tu devrais avoir la paix.  
» Je disais donc, tu n’as donc jamais ramené personne chez toi, et tes parents commençaient à s’inquiéter de savoir si tu finirais par trouver quelqu’un. Ils ont été soulagés de me voir l’autre jour, et comme ils m’ont revu aujourd’hui ils ont sauté sur l’occasion pour ne pas me laisser filer. C’est assez maladroit, je le reconnais, mais ils doivent me trouver à leur goût et font tout pour que l’on reste ensemble, c’est tout.  
» Mais à vrai dire, je comprends leur inquiétude, il est vrai que tu es une belle et intelligente jeune fille bientôt majeure et c’est assez étrange que tu n’es pas encore eu de copain. Mais après, il se peut que tu aies une bonne raison à ça, à vrai dire, ça ne me regarde pas.

Angela tenta une nouvelle fois de se contrôler pour ne pas rougir, et elle y parvint mieux qu’au lycée quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ce fut sa voix tremblante et hésitante qui la trahit :

\- Et toi dans ce cas, tu as déjà eu beaucoup de petites-amies pour en savoir autant sur les filles ?

Il s’affala sur le lit et fixa le plafond.

\- Oui. Mais je lisais sans cesse leurs pensées, je savais trop facilement ce qu’elles attendaient de moi et donc les faisaient tomber sous mon charme bien trop facilement. Ça n’avait plus aucun intérêt à la longue.

\- Pourquoi n’arrêtais-tu pas simplement ?

\- C’était un automatisme, je détestais les décevoir donc je cherchais tout le temps à savoir ce qu’elles voulaient. Pas comme avec toi où si je lisais tes pensées tu t’en apercevrais immédiatement, et de toute façon je ne peux plus, ta barrière est trop efficace pour ça.

Il marqua un temps mort.

Un temps mort horriblement incommodant dont il s’empressa d’y mettre fin en changeant de sujet.

\- Mais même si tu sais bien protéger ton esprit, il faut que tu saches contrôler tout ton pouvoir, entièrement. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que je suis là. En attendant il est tard, repose toi, on s’entraînera demain. Bonne nuit.

Il se releva et quitta la pièce, toute la haine d’Angela s’était maintenant envolée pour en sentiment bien plus complexe à déchiffrer, mélange de joie et de douleur, de certitudes et de doutes, de bonheur et de tristesse. Chose qu’elle n’avait jusque là jamais éprouvé.

Elle s’endormit sur cette note de sentiments embrouillés, sous le martèlement incessant de la pluie sur son velux.

# ¤

Mais cette nuit ne fut pas reposante pour autant : elle fit un étrange rêve. Une sorte de spectre d’un rouge reluisant dans un décor blanc comme neige et cotonneux comme nuage vint lui adresser la parole, d’une voix qu’elle connaissait, mais qu’elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Et c’était un spectre qu’elle pouvait reconnaître. Un esprit.

_\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle._

_\- C’est moi Angela. Tu dois m’aider, tu es la seule à le pouvoir._

_\- Éline !? Où êtes-vous ?_

_\- Retenue prisonnière. Ils arrivent bientôt, tu dois les vaincre, me retrouver…_

_\- De qui parlez-vous ? Que vont-ils faire ?_

_\- Oh Angela, comme je regrette d’être partie si vite… De ne pas les avoir vus venir… Je suis désolée que tu n’aies jamais eu de mère, mais sache que je ne t’ai jamais quitté, même après mon décès…_

_\- Non… Non ne pars pas, Maman ! Reviens ! Ne pars pas !_

Elle se réveilla, et dû admettre que ça n’était pas un simple rêve. De chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle était trop déboussolée pour s’en rendre compte. Elle se leva hâtivement et se précipita dans la chambre de Benjamin.

Il avait l’air serein, mais Angela ne s’accorda pas une minute d’hésitation et lui secoua doucement le bras, chuchotant son nom et remontant constamment ses cheveux détachés derrières ses oreilles, qui retombaient sans cesse devant son visage.

\- Angela ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, à moitié endormi.

Ce qui n’était pas le cas d’Angela qui lui raconta son rêve précipitamment, oublia des détails, revint dessus, pour repartir, paniquée.

\- Attends, attends, tu vas déjà commencer par te calmer, voilà, maintenant recommence.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d’air, refoula un sanglot, et reprit.

Lorsqu’elle eut finit, elle ne pu retenir des larmes supplémentaires. Sans rien dire, mais avec une lueur de compassion dans le regard, Benjamin la prit dans ses bras, et lui chuchota :

\- Nous serons prêts. Quoi que ce soit, nous vaincrons, et nous libérerons ta mère. Je te le promets.

Les tremblements d’Angela cessèrent, elle s’apaisa. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Pour de vrai.

 

# ¤¤¤

Lorsque Benjamin fit brutalement irruption dans la salle de classe d’Angela, élèves et professeur étaient trop paniqués pour le remarquer. Ils étaient tous réunis autour d’Angela qui, à terre, convulsait.

Benjamin réagit à l’instinct, en regardant via l’esprit, on aurait vu des projectiles aussi dangereux que beaux surgir de la main du jeune homme. Longilignes et d’une pureté incroyable, ils étaient presque transparents et à la vitesse où ils allaient, quasiment impossibles à voir.

Mais ils étaient bien réels et vinrent chasser la douzaine de spectres noirs qui menaçaient dangereusement Angela, tournoyant autour d’elle et tentant de pénétrer dans son esprit après avoir réussit à franchir sa barrière mentale, grâce à l’effet de surprise.

Les pics mortels de Benjamin se plantèrent dans ces choses et disparurent en même temps qu’elles. Aussitôt, les convulsions d’Angela cessèrent, elle resta inerte sur le sol blanc et froid de la salle de sciences. Cette fois lorsque Benjamin se précipita à ses côtés, il ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Qui êtes-vous jeune homme et que venez-vous faire ici ? l’interpella le professeur.

Trop inquiet, Benjamin ne répondit pas mais saisit Angela à la limite de l’inconscience dans ses bras, et l’emporta hors de la classe. L’enseignant était trop sous le choc pour tenter de le suivre ou interpeller de nouveau, il le laissa donc filer lorsque Cécile lui apprit que c’était son petit ami.

Il dévala les escaliers aussi vite que le poids léger, mais encombrant tout de même d’Angela le lui permit.

Sauf qu’ils étaient là.

Les spectres étaient devant l’entrée, du moins un nuage noirâtre – qui n’annonçaient pas l’orage - s’en approchait à toute vitesse, et uniquement visible grâce à l’esprit. Benjamin en conclut donc que toute l’armée était en marche, et qu’ils seraient là incessamment sous peu.

Il fit donc demi-tour et se réfugia dans la cour, à l’abri des regards indiscrets – du moins autant qu’il put. Là il étendit sa barrière pour protéger Angela et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Angela, Angela tu m’entends ?

Elle poussa un faible gémissement et s’efforça de revenir à la réalité. Au prix d’un énorme effort, elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux mais ne vit rien de distinct pour autant, elle dû attendre que sa tête cesse de tourner avant de voir clair. La voix de son sauveur la rassura néanmoins.

\- Ecoute-moi Angela, tu dois me faire confiance. On doit se téléporter loin d’ici, je sais que ça n’est pas évident, mais on doit le faire, Angela. Tu es avec moi ?

\- Benjamin… Je n’y arriverai jamais, soupira-t-elle.

\- Angela, je t’en pris, on n’a pas le choix. Concentre-toi.

Elle acquiesça faiblement, elle tenta de se souvenir ce que lui avait dit Benjamin…

# ¤

Elle était sur le terrain de football, vide à cause des menaçants nuages gris, du léger crachin et de la pluie torrentielle de la veille qui avait rendu le terrain impraticable. Benjamin était avec elle.

\- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu’effacer la mémoire ou contrôler les gens soit primordial pour ce qui nous attend. Contrairement à quelque chose comme la téléportation.

\- La téléportation ? avait-elle répété, incrédule.

\- Comme je t’avais dit, le corps et l’esprit sont deux choses distinctes. Sauf que, quoi qu’il arrive, ils ne peuvent être séparés. Je t’avais déjà expliqué qu’en règle générale, c’est l’esprit qui est attaché au corps, mais que dans notre cas, c’est le corps qui est attaché à l’esprit. Lorsqu’une infime partie de ton esprit se détache de ton corps, ça n’a pas de réaction physique directe. Mais si tu détaches tout ton esprit, le corps est obligé de le suivre. Ça parait surnaturel je sais, avait-il ajouté en voyant l’air hébété d’Angela, mais je t’assure que ça marche.

Et il lui avait montré comment faire. Après s’être intensément concentré, Angela avait vu un énorme raz-de-marée bleu traverser à une vitesse phénoménale le terrain de football pour se retrouver à l’autre bout. Son corps, quant à lui, avait disparu durant un centième de seconde pour réapparaître une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, juste sous l’esprit qui s’engouffra dedans.

C’était impressionnant.

Angela s’était empressée de le rejoindre, il paraissait quelque peu affaiblit par cet intense effort, mais fier d’avoir réussi.

\- Je n’ai pas grand-chose à te conseiller. Essaie, libère tout ton esprit et peu importe où est-ce que tu le dirigeras, ton corps suivra.

Angela acquiesça et se concentra.

Une énorme boule argentée grossit alors à vue d’œil au dessus d’elle, tandis que son corps se vidait de sa substance grisâtre…

# ¤

Les spectres étaient là. Ils martelaient de coups la protection de Benjamin, mais il ne céderait pas. Il tenait fermement Angela dans ses bras, tandis que celle-ci tentait de se concentrer. Mais elle avait peur, était bien trop affaiblie et ne tenait pas debout. Comment pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille ?

\- Benjamin, je n’y arrive pas, souffla-t-elle. Je n’y arrive pas...

\- Angela, s’il te plait… Je te guiderai mais tu dois m’aider, je n’y arriverai pas seul. Je t’en pris, concentre toi.

La détresse qu’elle lisait sur son visage lui serra le cœur, elle se focalisa de nouveau sur ses souvenirs.

Elle devait le faire.

# ¤

La boule argentée s’était maintenant déplacée jusqu’au centre du terrain, mais beaucoup moins rapidement que le tsunami de Benjamin, et surtout le corps d’Angela ne bougea pas. Elle se concentrait si fort qu’elle en avait mal à la tête, mais elle persistait. Jusqu’à ce que sa boule d’esprit revienne brusquement en elle, la faisant basculer en arrière.  
Benjamin s’était empressé de la relever, en plus d’avoir une affreuse migraine, elle se retrouvait couverte de boue ; elle se trouvait vraiment pathétique. Même si Benjamin était resté silencieux devant ce grotesque spectacle, elle n’avait pu s’empêcher de s’énerver. Son esprit n’avait pas quitté entièrement son corps, ce qui lui avait affligé une défaite qu’elle avait encore du mal à accepter.

# ¤

Elle n’avait depuis pas retenté la chose. Et maintenant qu’elle était au bord de l’inconscience, Benjamin lui demandait de le refaire.

Tentant de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l’entourait, elle regroupa son esprit en une volute uniforme de matière argentée qui se contracta, se condensa sans laisser aucune trace grise dans la silhouette sombre d’Angela. Elle détacha alors son esprit de son corps.

Et elle réussit.

Son esprit se mélangea à celui de Benjamin, elle se laissa ainsi guider, traversa une multitude de différents paysages en quelques centièmes de seconde, pour finalement atterrir de nouveau dans son corps. Elle n’était plus dans la cour entourée d’ennemis inconnus, mais sur de la moquette chaude et moelleuse dans un appartement, toujours dans les bras de Benjamin.

En sécurité.

Ne pouvant résister d’avantage et sentant ses forces l’abandonner, elle se laissa sombrer dans l’inconscience.

# ¤

Paysage doux et calme, une étendue blanche à perte de vue, un ciel azur sans aucun nuage pour l’interrompre, un vent apaisant venait caresser le visage d’Angela qui inspira longuement, les yeux clos, elle se laissa transporter par la douce mélodie de feuilles bruissant au vent sur les immenses arbres avoisinants dont les feuilles d’un vert profond contrastaient indéniablement avec la blancheur cotonneuse du sol, et dominait sur le bleu pâle du léger cours d’eau ruisselant entre deux roches laiteuse.

Entre le songe et l’éveil, une présence silencieuse venait troubler son repos et l’empêchait de s’épanouir entièrement dans le rêve. A contre cœur, elle ouvrit les yeux lentement.

La vue brouillée, elle ne distinguait encore rien de net. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, jusqu’à apercevoir des tâches floues. Encore engourdie, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que c’était bel et bien des tâches floues qui flottaient devant elle. Lentement, elle posa une main sur la pierre blanche sur laquelle elle était posée, et se releva. Elle balaya des yeux le vaste étendue blanche maintenant colorée d’une infinité de spectres volants.

Elle s’en rapprocha d’un, le détailla de plus près. Une flaque mauve planant en l’air, d’une consistance non définie. Elle tendit la main vers lui, avant même de l’avoir touché le spectre frémit, puis fondit sur lui-même, se dissout, rétrécit, se condensa jusqu’à disparaître en une faible intonation et un faible éclair bleuté. Angela se redressa, regarda autour d’elle. Tous les spectres s’agitaient, de façon unanime, ils disparaissaient tous les uns après les autres. Jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus un. De nouveau le blanc dominait.

Puis un point de lumière attira le regard d’Angela, celle-ci s’avança, tendit la main… Une intonation, un éclair, puis l’apparition brusque d’une étoile verte. Angela ne la fixait pas depuis cinq secondes qu’elle se déploya en un nouveau spectre de la même couleur. Il demeurait ainsi en l’air, remuant très légèrement dans un va-et-vient vertical à peine perceptible. De nouveau, Angela se rapprocha. Le spectre ne frémit cette fois-ci pas, mais une voix grave en surgit, faisant onduler les remous pers.

_\- Angela, retrouve-nous. Avec Benjamin, empruntez la voie de vos prédécesseurs, écoutez leurs voix, et retrouvez-moi._

Dans un nouvel éclair, l’esprit disparu.

# ¤

Angela ouvrit les yeux. Elle remua péniblement ses membres engourdis, tenta de se redresser dans le craquement douloureux de ses articulations ankylosées. Elle était profondément ancrée dans le moelleux d’un lit chaud, en ressortir allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

Une fois assise, elle en profita pour mieux regarder la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. De toute évidence, c’était celle de Benjamin ; modeste, mais confortable. Les quelques photos de lui et de ses parents en témoignaient, mais à part un lit, une table de chevet et une armoire, elle n’était pas énormément meublée. Il y avait aussi des cartons vides près de la porte, vestiges d’un emménagement récent, ce qui expliquait sans doute le peu de décoration. Mis à part rideaux et murs bleu unis, en harmonie avec les couleurs sombres du lit, il n’y avait aucune touche fantasque.

Ayant retrouvé le contrôle sur ses jambes, elle se leva doucement et sortie de la chambre pour retrouver Benjamin, assit sur son canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et le regard dans le vide. Lorsqu’Angela entra, il redressa simplement la tête, et la regarda s’asseoir à ses côtés. Angela profita du silence provoqué à cet instant pour se réveiller entièrement, jusqu’à ce que Benjamin ne lui demande comment elle se sentait.

\- Ça va, répondit-elle en éclaircissant sa gorge enrouée. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis dans cet état ?

\- Bientôt deux jours, dit-il, laconique.

\- Deux jours ?! répéta-t-elle, hébétée et le regard surpris.

Deux jours.

Deux jours qu’elle était alité, complètement inutile. D’autant plus inutile que si elle s’était reposée, Benjamin, lui, avait l’air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Mais malgré ses traits creusés et son air fatigué, il avait toujours ce même beau regard grave, orné de cernes ou non.

Gênée, elle n’osa pas reprendre la parole. Mais Benjamin ne paraissait pas d’une humeur bavarde, elle se décida donc à mettre fin au silence.

\- Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas encore retrouvés ?

\- Parce que j’ai tout fait pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

\- Qu’as-tu fais ?

Il l’a fixa d’abord, puis détourna le regard et se redressa, sans répondre. Angela insista en posant de nouveau sa question, intriguée et parcourue par un soupçon d’inquiétude. Mais il ne daignait pas répondre.

\- J’ai simplement fais en sorte qu’ils ne puissent pas pénétrer ici, finit-il par dire.

Elle n’était pas pour autant satisfaite de sa réponse, elle regarda alors avec son esprit, dans l’espoir de trouver plus d’informations. Elle fut surprise lorsqu’elle s’aperçut que Benjamin n’avait pas de barrière autour de lui. Prit d’une soudaine intuition, elle détourna le regard vers une fenêtre, se leva, s’en approcha lentement.

Benjamin ne disait rien.

Il y avait, au dehors et encerclant une partie du troisième étage dans lequel son appartement se trouvait, une impressionnante barrière limpide, traversée ça et là d’arcs-en-ciel dus au jeu de lumière entre la transparence de la protection et les faibles rayons du soleil.

Elle fit volte face, l’aspect si fatigué de Benjamin lui apparu alors évident. Rien que l’idée de devoir garder constant un tel effort mental fatiguait Angela, comment, durant deux jours, Benjamin avait-il pu résister avec une si importante barrière à maintenir ? Il était hors de question qu’il continue une minute supplémentaire.

\- Laisse-moi te remplacer.

Et, bien évidemment, il comprit immédiatement de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu viens à peine de te réveiller et tu n’es pas suffisamment entrainée, la question n’est pas là mais plutôt de savoir ce que nous allons maintenant faire.

\- Nous ne ferons rien tant que tu ne te seras pas reposé, j’ai dormi deux jours, je pense être suffisamment en forme pour pouvoir le faire le temps que tu te poses.

\- Tu penses peut être l’être mais ce n’est pas le cas, répondit-il en haussant d’un ton ; autrement tu ne serais pas tombée dans l’inconscience après une malheureuse téléportation ! Tu n’étais plus capable de te défendre avec une simple barrière lorsque je t’ai trouvé à terre, dans ton lycée, où tu as manqué de te faire tuer parce qu’un effet de surprise t’as fait perdre tous tes moyens ! Crois-moi Angela, tu n’es pas suffisamment entrainée pour prétendre pouvoir nous protéger tous les deux. Que tu parviennes à te protéger seule, ce serait déjà une victoire.

Soutenant tout d’abord son regard, Angela fini par abaisser le sien, humide, la lèvre tremblante. Elle se sentait suffisamment coupable pour qu’il l’a rabaisse aussi durement. C’était injuste. Elle n’y pouvait rien, elle faisait de son mieux, et pouvait difficilement faire plus. Un pincement lui serra le cœur, une boule vint bloquer sa gorge, elle tourna la tête, Benjamin s’était levé.

Elle n’avait jamais cherché à le nuire, elle lui devait bien trop pour ça, elle l’aimait bien trop pour ça. Mais maintenant il était dur et injuste, car elle n’avait pas cherché toute cette histoire, jamais demandé à devenir liseuse, elle n’y était pour rien.

Même si elle n’aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Elle monta la main devant son visage, tentant de cacher une larme qu’elle ne pu empêcher de couler.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en réprimant d’autres larmes.

Elle n’osait pas lever les yeux, ramena maladroitement une mèche derrière son oreille, puis sentit soudain une tendre étreinte l’encercler, doucement. Sans réfléchir, elle dissimula son visage dans les vêtements de Benjamin, laissant ainsi s’écouler librement ses pleurs silencieux. D’une voix fatiguée, il chuchota :

\- Tu n’as pas à l’être. Je n’aurais pas dû dire ça, excuse moi. Mais je m’inquiète pour toi, avait-il ajouté après un temps mort.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle en était de toute manière incapable, la boule dans sa gorge, devenue énorme, l’en empêcherait. Fermant les yeux, elle calma sa respiration jusqu’à ce qu’elle devienne imperceptible. Elle aurait souhaité que le temps s’arrête, juste pour pouvoir profiter un peu plus longtemps encore de la chaleur réconfortante de Benjamin.

# ¤

_\- Tu dois agir, il est temps de partir. Maintenant, cessez de vous protéger et laissez-vous guider._

C’était une voix aigre qui venait de raisonner dans la tête d’Angela, et qui la fit rapidement tomber du nuage sur lequel elle était en train de s’envoler. A contre cœur, elle tenta de se remémorer le rêve – qui n’en était finalement pas un – et qui avait eu lieu lorsqu’elle était – pas si inconsciente que ça.

Dès qu’elle s’en souvint correctement, elle se défie de l’union de Benjamin et s’empressa de le lui expliquer, le plus précisément possible, sans pour autant oser le regarder dans les yeux. Plus que coutume, son impénétrable regard bleu l’intimidait.

\- Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’ils nous veulent, ni où les retrouver, finit-elle par dire, mais nous devons les rencontrer.

\- Certainement, il reste à savoir comment. Cesser de se protéger, par les temps qui courent, est plutôt déconseillé.

\- Pas forcément… S’ils doivent entrer en contact avec nous, ils ne le pourront qu’une fois nos barrières abaissées.

Dubitatif un temps, Benjamin fini par approuver en diminuant la portée de sa protection. Aussitôt, un éclair orangé surgit le temps d’une brève détonation, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter Angela. Quelques secondes de stupéfaction plus tard et cette même voix aigre raisonna de nouveau ; c’était celle de l’esprit orange.

_\- Vous n’êtes pas en sécurité ici, laissez-moi vous transporter à l’abri._

Sans réfléchir, Angela opina d’un pas en avant, Benjamin la retint sèchement.

\- À qui avons-nous l’honneur ?

_\- Ta méfiance est compréhensible jeune homme, cependant nous n’avons pas le temps pour les coutumes usuelles, Erwan vous attend._

Une téléportation subite plus tard, et il ne restait plus dans l’appartement de Benjamin qu’un vague filet de poussière animé par un faible rayon de soleil filtré par une fenêtre vitreuse.

# ¤

Angela et Benjamin scrutait attentivement le paysage dans lequel ils avaient brusquement atterrit. Limpide, serein.

\- N’est-ce pas ce que tu m’avais décrit ?

Benjamin avait émit un chuchotement à peine perceptible qui paru nettement à Angela. Elle ne répondit pour autant pas, et tout en s’avançant, lâcha inconsciemment le poignet de Benjamin qu’elle avait fermement attrapé lors de leur voyage improvisé. Une voix familière la fit se retourner.

_\- Pardonnez nous pour notre précipitation,_ commença Erwan, _mais vous n’étiez pas en sécurité là bas. Détendez-vous, ici vous ne risquez rien._

La tâche verte sans forme des souvenirs d’Angela était, étrangement, différente. Ce fantôme là n’était pas quelconque, il avait une apparence humaine et il était possible de distinguer ses membres du tronc, et son visage, bien que brouillé, était expressif.

\- Et c’est où, ici ?

La tranquillité dont Benjamin faisait preuve étonna Angela qui tenta alors de l’imiter.

_\- Le Royaume des Esprits, lieu où se retrouvent tous les esprits des humains après leur mort._

C’était le spectre orange qui venait de parler, lui aussi à l’expression bien humaine, bien plus que dans l’appartement de Benjamin quelques minutes plus tôt.

_\- Je me nomme Émile, liseur d’il y a trois générations de cela, et ici, vous êtes chez nous._

_\- Suivez nous,_ reprit Erwan, _il nous faut vous montrer quelque chose._

Combien de temps ils marchèrent, Angela aurait été incapable de le dire. Toute notion de temps était perdue dans ce lieu que seul faisait vivre le souffle lent et régulier du vent. Mais plus encore que ce paysage unique, les explications d’Erwan la laissait muette.

Ainsi donc, cet univers n’était accessible qu’aux esprits dénués de corps, excepté pour les Liseurs, aucun pied humain n’avait foulé ce sol d’une blancheur à rude épreuve. On aurait pu croire qu’il s’étendait à l’infini, mais il y avait en réalité une frontière qui séparait deux mondes, dans le principe identiques, mais à la forme complètement opposée ; une frontière entre l’infini et l’éternel d’un côté, l’oubli et l’exil de l’autre ; une frontière entre le Royaume des Esprits, et celui des Skias.

\- Des quoi ?

_\- Ces spectres noirs qui vous ont surpris il y a quelques jours, ils sont dépourvus de corps humains et cherchent donc à les conquérir, par la force s’il le faut. Cela remonte à bien longtemps – quelques milliers d’années - mais pour faire bref, une guerre a eu lieu entre nos ancêtres et les Skias, elle a débouché à l’exil de ces derniers. Ils cherchent maintenant à se venger, et bientôt, très bientôt, leur tentative d’invasion éclatera._  
» Ils comptent parvenir à leurs fins grâce à vous, car les Liseurs sont les garants de l’espèce humaine, ils fonctionnent comme un portail vers les humains qui sont inaccessibles au Skias. En éliminant l’esprit des Liseurs, ils auront alors champs libre sur les hommes.  
» Ils ont gagné en puissance depuis leur exil, et une autre guerre mènerait inévitablement à une défaite des Esprits. Le fait qu’ils soient parvenus à quitter leur Royaume pour la Terre est signe de leur nouvelle puissance, et est de très mauvaise augure ; il va vous falloir trouver la faille entre les deux dimensions et la celer à jamais ou vous serez en danger permanent, vous, et les sept milliards d’êtres humains que vous protégez.

Ne pouvant retenir d’avantage une question lui brûlant le bout de la langue, Angela se lança.

\- Que savez-vous sur Éline ?

_\- Ta mère, Angela, est hautement impliquée._

Elle en aurait oublié de respirer.

_\- L’invasion se prépare depuis plusieurs générations déjà, Éline fut l’objet d’un enlèvement il y a dix-sept ans maintenant, elle était affaiblie par son accouchement et ils avaient tout prévu afin que je ne sois pas là pour la protéger. Pour autant, ils n’ont pas réussi à prendre possession de son esprit, mais simplement de son corps qu’elle a été contrainte d’abandonner. Elle fut alors déclarée pour morte, cliniquement du moins, son esprit, lui, est toujours aux mains des Skias._

\- Mais comment a-t-elle réussi à me contacter ?

\- Elle a dû, lors de l’agression, faire glisser en toi un bout de sa conscience qui ne te quitta plus dès lors, mais ce n’est que grâce à un effort phénoménal défiant les lois de la raison qu’elle pu rester en contact avec toi aussi longtemps. Pour autant, elle n’y parvint pas d’une manière définitive et dû renoncer à poursuivre ton apprentissage.

Une boule se bloqua dans le creux de son estomac, mélange de sentiments de fierté, de crainte et de rancœur. Ces révélations la bouleversaient. À tel point qu’elle ne réalisa pas que Benjamin lui prit la main.

# ¤

Ils marchèrent encore longtemps ; du moins les douleurs sévissant aux pieds d’Angela lui firent dire qu’ils devaient marcher durant de bonnes heures, ne cessant de parler toujours et encore plus.

Elle apprit notamment qu’Émile était le liseur qui avait choisit sa mère, que toutes les nuances de couleurs flottant dans leur esprit étaient une infime partie de l’esprit de leurs ancêtres, ou encore que l’esprit des anciens liseurs veillaient sur le Royaume des Esprits, et qu’à chaque génération, le binôme qui régnait était composé des liseurs qui venaient de léguer leur rôle. Éline étant absente, Erwan avait tout de même prit la tête du Royaume mais Émile conservait sa place.

Puis ils arrivèrent à la frontière.

Ladite frontière.

C’était plus vraisemblablement un mur violâtre tirant affreusement sur le noir derrière lequel de vagues silhouettes se dessinaient. Quelque soit le monde qui résidait derrière ce rideau flasque, il était tout sauf accueillant.

_\- Tout comme les Skias ne peuvent venir ici, il nous est impossible de franchir ce passage._

\- Nous le pouvons, nous ?  
_\- Oui._

\- Ma mère est là-bas ?

_\- Très certainement._

\- Alors qu’attendons-nous ?

_\- Ne te précipite pas, Angela, tu…_

\- A quoi bon attendre d’avantage ?

_\- Sois raisonnable, nous ne savons rien de ce Royaume et s’y jeter à l’aveuglette nous mettra immanquablement en danger._

\- Parce qu’en attendant sagement ici, un guide apparaîtra avec une brochure touristique ? Elle est là-bas depuis dix-sept ans, dit-elle en pointant le rideau noirâtre du doigt, nous savons tout ce qu’il y a à savoir, les Skias gagnent en puissance et moi, je refuse d’attendre un jour de plus.

Sans qu’ils n’aient eu le temps d’ajouter un mot, Angela s’enfonça dans l’épais mur noirâtre avant de s’évanouir complètement. Indécis, Benjamin se tourna vers ses prédécesseurs qui étaient unanimes.

_\- Elle est en danger, tu dois la ramener._

# ¤

À l’image de sa frontière, le Royaume des Skias était tout sauf accueillant.

À l’opposé de la plaine apaisante que Benjamin venait de quitter, le sol, noir, était irrégulier et présentait d’imposant reliefs pouvant atteindre plusieurs bons mètres de hauteur. Le ciel, violacé, était traversé d’importants nuages noirs, la seule source de lumière provenait de la frontière qu’il venait de dépasser où la couleur dominante était le blanc. Cette obscurité ambiante n’allait pas faciliter le repérage.

Angela n’était pas dans les parages. Ce qui, au fond, ne le surprit pas plus que ça ; pourquoi se faciliter la tâche ? Sans perdre de temps, il s’enfonça prudemment dans les ténèbres, tentant d’être le plus discret possible. Qui sait combien étaient les Skias, où étaient-ils, et ce qu’ils pouvaient faire une fois repérés.

Malgré tout, c’était en retrouvant les Skias qu’il avait une chance de retrouver Éline, et, il l’espérait, Angela.

Il marcha longtemps encore, même si ses yeux s’étaient habitués au manque de lumière, son champ de vision demeurait restreint par les collines qu’il avait à gravir, et qui ralentissaient considérablement sa marche. Il essayait néanmoins de garder un rythme soutenu ; sans savoir où il allait, plus vite il marchait et mieux c’était.

Au bout d’un temps, il commença à s’étonner de ne pas rencontrer de Skias. Si c’était bel et bien leur royaume, où diable étaient-ils ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, il perçut devant lui deux ombres à peine perceptibles qui se mouvaient dans l’obscurité. Benjamin ralentit, les ombres grossissaient à vue d’œil. Benjamin s’arrêta. Elles ne grossissaient pas : elles se rapprochaient.

L’avaient-elles repéré ? Certainement, aussi lumineux qu’était son esprit, il n’avait pas pu passer inaperçu. Il était trop tard pour se cacher, il les attendait donc de pied ferme. Les spectres noirs grossissaient toujours plus, Benjamin aurait été incapable de dire à quel distance il se trouvait d’eux, il se tenait donc prêt à agir.

Puis ils passèrent à l’action.

Comme ceux qu’il avait déjà pu apercevoir, ils étaient à peu prêt aussi grands que des humains, aussi volumineux que les Esprits qu’il avait pu côtoyer, et à l’apparence tout aussi inamicale que celle du lieu où ils résidaient. Le premier se jeta avec une force phénoménale sur la barrière protectrice de Benjamin, dans l’espoir de la faire céder.

Sans résultat.

Instinctivement, et comme il avait pu le faire la première fois, des pics mortels apparurent au creux de sa main qu’il planta avec ardeur dans le Skias qui venait de l’attaquer.

Le fantôme s’éteint aussitôt, l’autre passa alors à l’action. Plus en finesse, il contourna Benjamin d’une rapidité phénoménale pour frapper au dos. Benjamin se retourna, manqua de peu de le poignarder qu’il se trouvait déjà derrière lui, à marteler son écran de protection.

Benjamin ne persista pas, ça n’était pas en comptant sur sa force, ni sur sa rapidité qu’il pourrait le terrasser. Il se concentra donc, pour anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire qui s’acharnait dangereusement.

Le jeune homme esquissa un demi-tour, le spectre voulu alors le contourner en passant dans son dos mais Benjamin fut plus rapide. D’un geste sec, il fit un nouveau demi-tour et envoya fuser son bras vers le Skias qui reçu le poignard de plein fouet.

La menace avait été exterminée – à son plus grand bonheur, assez rapidement -, Benjamin reprit donc sa marche, une lueur d’espoir brillant au fond de ses yeux. Il se rapprochait d’eux.

Il le sentait.

# ¤

Poussée par un formidable élan d’instinct, Angela s’était rapidement enfoncée dans cette nuit sans lune où sa mère demeurait depuis tant d’années déjà. Elle n’hésita pas une seule fois sur la direction à suivre, ne rencontra pas une seule difficulté notable, mais avançait, déterminée à retrouver cette femme qui lui donna la vie, au sacrifice de la sienne.

Elle avait marché longtemps lorsqu’elle repéra, au sommet d’un haut relief, une lueur rouge entourée d’une multitude de tâches noires s’agitant à ses côtés. C’était encore loin – cinq bonnes minutes à vol d’oiseau – mais c’était elle. C’était Éline.

Redoublant de courage, Angela accéléra.

Elle n’était plus qu’à deux cents mètres d’eux lorsqu’elle ralentit soudain, prise par un sentiment inquiétant. Ils étaient là, en hauteur, tout proches, presque invisibles et maintenant étrangement immobiles. Angela, elle, était certes en mouvement constant mais elle n’était pas rapide, elle avait un esprit clair, facilement repérable, mais n’avait, malgré tout, rencontré aucun Skias.

Ils l’attendaient.

Ça lui paru soudain évident, ils l’avaient détectée dès son entrée dans leur territoire et elle, elle allait droit dans la gueule du loup.

Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, tout en continuant d’avancer, elle tenta d’improviser un plan pour s’approcher de sa mère, la récupérer – sans n’avoir aucune idée de la manière dont elle était détenue – s’enfuir avec elle, et quitter ce Royaume maudit.

Tout ça, évidemment, sans avoir à faire aux innombrables Skias qui l’attendaient.

La seule solution possible qui s’offrait à elle était la téléportation. Risquée et difficile à réaliser mais rapide. Ce qui la gênait le plus, c’était la phase durant laquelle son esprit quitterait tout entier son corps ; durant ce laps de temps, les Skias auraient le temps de briser sa barrière et de s’introduire en elle. De même, son esprit serait d’avantage vulnérable. Mais elle n’avait pas le choix, c’était sa seule idée ; son unique solution.

Même si elle détestait l’idée de la téléportation.

# ¤

Le regard de Benjamin fut attiré par une petite lueur rouge qui se situait assez loin à sa gauche, il plissa les yeux tout en comprenant que c’était la destination qu’il recherchait. Il changea de direction et accéléra alors le pas, en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

Il devait lui rester un bon kilomètre à parcourir lorsqu’il aperçu, fondre du pied de la montagne jusqu’à son sommet, une étoile filante argentée qui, à son arrivée en haut, fut assaillie par une nuée de spectres noirs. La scène s’était déroulée dans une rapidité extrême, et là où il y avait eu une lumière rouge se tenait maintenant un sombre tumulte dans lequel le gris et l’écarlate se perdaient.

Benjamin se mit à courir. Il ne devait pas arriver trop tard.

# ¤

Lorsqu’Angela parvint au sommet, c’est sans surprise mais avec violence qu’elle se fit assiéger par les Skias. Son esprit avait à peine eu le temps de réintégrer son corps, elle était accroupie, incapable de se relever tant la pression exercée par les spectres noirs était grande.

Elle leva les yeux et entr’aperçu une lumière rouge qui disparue rapidement dans le tumulte obscur. Ils l’assiégèrent dans de stridents grincements. La respiration accélérée, Angela se releva tant bien que mal, sous le martellement incessant des Skias sur sa barrière.

Elle ne cèderait pas.

L’énergie qu’elle devait dépenser était plus grande à chaque nouveau pas. Tout en voulant la faire céder, ses ennemis tentaient aussi de la faire reculer.

Mais elle avançait. Un pas, un deuxième… Elle tendit la main, effleura la boule, semblable à du cristal, dans laquelle sa mère reposait. Sans l’atteindre. À bout de souffle, elle dû poser un genou à terre et se concentrer pour résister à l’attaque des spectres et à leur murmure acéré.

Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, elle ne pourrait lutter beaucoup plus longtemps.

Une poussée inattendue dans le dos la fit se renverser en avant, tout près du vide.

Trop proche du vide.

Dans un ultime effort, elle tendit de nouveau le bras, toucha la sphère et parvint à l’ôter du socle sur lequel elle était posée. La boule rougeoyante commença alors à rouler mais Angela n’eut pas le temps de voir où elle atterrit, une nouvelle pression la poussa dans le ravin.

Elle bascula en avant.

Sans aucun repère et l’obscurité n’arrangeant rien, Angela ne trouva pas de prise et tomba rapidement en chute libre, s’accrochant deux ou trois fois à la paroi mais sans rien ralentir. Les grincements avaient cessé pour faire place à un silence de mort. Tendant vainement les bras vers le ciel, guettant l’apparition d’un secours inespéré. En vain.

Les skias avaient retrouvé une contenance inquiétante, ils semblaient agir comme des charognards en la regardant tomber avant de se jeter sur son cadavre.

Elle vit alors la sphère qui l’avait attiré jusqu’ici et qui lui valu tous ces ennuis : elle chutait avec elle.

Le sol était proche. L’impact, inévitable.

Elle s’attendait à le percuter violemment, ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Mais elle ne s’écrasa pas comme elle le redoutait. Son épaule droite percuta d’abord un rocher qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un cri de douleur, puis son flanc gauche fut la première victime du sol rugueux. Elle acheva sa course en roulé-boulé sur quelques mètres.

Face à terre, haletante.

Elle était encore consciente, autrement incapable de savoir qu’elle avait affreusement mal, elle savait aussi que plus rien ne la protégeait, et qu’elle n’était pas en mesure de se défendre contre l’armée de Skias qui fondait à présent sur elle.

# ¤

C’était vraisemblablement fini, ils arrivaient, prêts à s’emparer de son corps, de son esprit. Ils étaient tout proches, mais… ne l’attaquèrent pas. Ils ne le pouvaient pas, quelque chose les en empêchait. Quelque chose, ou quelqu’un.

Benjamin.

Rééditant son exploit, il était arrivé in-extremis et protégeait désormais Angela par sa propre barrière, empêchant les Skias d’achever leur œuvre de mort. Ils étaient indénombrables, persévéraient avec acharnement dans des sifflements menaçants.

La vue d’Angela se faisait nette, il était à ses côtés et lui tendit la sphère qu’il avait récupérée, malgré leur situation mal engagée, il parla d’une voix posée qui lui connaissait bien :

\- Prends la sphère et à mon signal, tu te téléporteras loin d’ici. Je te suis.

\- Mais, attends… commença-t-elle, toujours au sol, peinant à croire que parler pouvait requérir tant d’énergie.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux, trop rapides, ça ne sera pas aussi simple que dans ton lycée. Je vais créer une diversion le temps que tu partes, puis te rejoindrais. Dépêche-toi, je ne tiendrais pas éternellement.

Jugeant inutile de s’éterniser dans les paroles et étant donné l’urgence de la situation, Angela mobilisa ses dernières ressources. Sa mère dans les bras, elle se prépara à fuir, attendant le signal de Benjamin.

Celui-ci se releva, inspira profondément et, tout en lançant le signal du départ à Angela, fit littéralement exploser sa barrière d’une manière magistrale. L’énergie dissipée eut pour effet de disperser les Skias durant un infime centième de seconde avant qu’ils ne repartent à l’assaut, mais Angela était déjà loin.

La dernière chose qu’elle aperçut était une étoile bleue s’élevant dans le sombre ciel violacé, poursuivit par une menaçante trainée noire.

# ¤

L’atterrissage qu’elle dû subir était à la limite du supportable. Trop affaiblie, elle n’avait pas suffisamment de force pour assurer la douceur de la phase finale et son corps déjà meurtri subit un ultime roulé-boulé pour enfin se stopper.

Sur un sol blanc.

Elle prit le temps de respirer, ferma les yeux et tenta d’oublier la détresse de ses membres fracassés.

Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, trois tâches colorées étaient à ses côtés, un verte, une orange… et une rouge. Dans un moment d’excitation, elle tenta de se relever mais poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsque son bras prit appui sur le sol.

\- Ne bouge pas Angela, ça ira vite.

L’idée de désobéir ne lui traversa même pas l’esprit, effondrée par terre, elle se laissa submerger par une vague rassurante grenat, et fut transporté l’instant d’après sur un matelas moelleux qu’elle connaissait bien.

Cinq secondes.

Elle s’accorda une pause de cinq secondes…

… qu’elle raccourcit rapidement à moins de deux, se redressant hâtivement elle balaya des yeux la chambre bleue, vide. Apeurée, elle se leva, sans éprouver ni douleur ni fièvre, mais sans y faire attention. La respiration courte, elle comprit rapidement et non sans effroi qu’elle était seule.

La colère l’envahit. Une rage intérieure, incontrôlable la submergea, elle pesta contre elle-même, se maudissant sous une pluie de jurons d’avoir prit ces risques inconsidérés, de les avoir mené à leur perte, mais quelle idiote !

Certes Éline n’était plus aux mains des Skias, mais à quel prix ! Non seulement elle ne savait pas où elle était maintenant, mais Benjamin ne l’avait pas suivi, où qu’il fût à l’instant présent ce n’était certainement pas en sécurité, elle était seule dans son appartement, sans avoir aucune idée de quelle façon s’y prendre pour le retrouver étant donné sa mère l’avait encore abandonné, de plus elle avait les os fracassés, et…

_\- Au lieu de dire des sottises, prends le temps de regarder autour de toi._

Angela se retourna. La tâche rouge, si souvent présente dans ses rêves, était devant elle. Sa mère se tenait face à elle. Immobile, ne parvenant à articuler le moindre mot, elle se passa, machinalement, la main sur le visage, tout en essayant de mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées confuses.

C’est alors qu’elle se rendit compte que ce geste anodin aurait dû lui coûter toutes les douleurs du monde. Elle leva les yeux embués de reconnaissance vers sa mère qui n’avait pas cillé. Elle se serait bien jetée dans ses bras, si elle en avait eu.

\- Que… qu… comment ?

Éline se rapprocha d’elle et enveloppa tendrement, submergée par une chaleur réconfortante Angela se laissa bercer, ferma les yeux et apprécia le doux murmure à son oreille.

_\- Je suis tellement heureuse d’enfin être à tes côtés, ma fille…_

Le sentiment d’apaisement qui envahit Angela était indescriptiblement agréable, mais Angela se défit de l’étreinte de sa mère.

\- Benjamin… commença-elle d’une voix tremblante, trahissant son angoisse. Où est-il ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire. S’il est tombé entre les mains des skias… il courre certainement un grave danger.

Un pincement serra le cœur d’Angela. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais s’il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit.

# ¤

Alors qu’elle envisageait d’innombrables plans aussi incohérents les uns que les autres pour lui venir en aide, Angela fut tirée de ses pensées par une sonnerie, celle de son portable. L’appelant affiché était masqué, elle répondit néanmoins.

\- Angela...

Malgré le timbre inhabituel de sa voix, l’inconnu était reconnaissable entre mille ; Angela s’affola.

\- Benjamin ! Que… Où es-tu ? Que s’est-il passé ? Tu n’as rien ?

\- Non, Angela, tu dois venir me rejoindre… J’ai besoin de toi… dit-il d’une voix rauque.

\- Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ? Benjamin tu m’entends ? Benjamin ?

La tonalité du téléphone fit comprendre à Angela que la conversation ne durerait pas plus longtemps. Elle se tourna vers le fantôme de sa mère qui ondulait de manière calme et régulière.

_\- C’est sûrement un piège, Angela._

\- C’était sa voix, je le sais, je l’ai reconnu. Je dois y aller.

_\- Angela, te rends-tu compte du risque que tu encoures ? Pour toi, comme pour l’humanité toute entière ?_

\- Oui, maman… Mais Benjamin aux mains des Skias, l’humanité ne sera jamais en sécurité.

Le profond regard qu’Angela portait sur sa mère lui était rendu, le spectre rouge s’avança alors lentement vers la jeune fille qui ne cilla pas. D’un accord tacite, Eline franchit les barrières abaissées de sa fille, et pénétra en elle en une réconfortante vague de chaleur.

_\- Quoi que tu décides de faire, je serais toujours avec toi._

Fermant les yeux, Angela pris une profonde inspiration afin de ressentit pleinement la présence de sa mère en son for intérieur. Et, puisant dans leurs courages réunis, elle sortit de l’appartement.

C’était l’hiver, les rues étaient inanimées, les trottoirs recouverts de neige et les routes, bien que déblayées, restaient extrêmement glissantes. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle les gens restaient confinés chez eux. Angela estima que ce devait être la fin d’après midi, car bien que le ciel soit dégagé le soleil n’était pas au rendez vous. Il allait sûrement bientôt faire nuit, mais après tout, c’était bien le dernier souci dont Angela avait à se préoccuper.

Elle vagabondait aléatoirement, sans trop savoir où le retrouver même si elle se doutait qu’il n’était pas bien loin… Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son souffle produisant une fine buée aussitôt évaporée, elle n’avait pas réellement froid bien qu’elle ne portât pas de manteau : Eline la réchauffait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Angela s’arrêta. Elle avait atteint la place du centre de la ville, l’imposante fontaine qui trônait en son centre était gelée. Au lieu de jets réguliers, un couloir de glace se formait à chaque orifice d’où l’eau était censée s’écouler. Figée, Comme le reste de la ville. C’avait beau être magnifique, cela donna la chair de poule à Angela qui vit en cette fontaine la métaphore terrifiante du monde qui l’entourait. Pétrifié, en attente du dégel.

Détournant son regard de la fontaine, elle le vit enfin. Il était là, immobile. La regardant. Le temps s’arrêta. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés à se dévisager ? Elle n’aurait su le dire, c’est Eline qui, commençant à s’agiter, la ramena à la raison.

La voix transie par le froid et la peur, Angela ne parvint à articuler le nom de Benjamin que dans un soupir. Il ne cilla pas, l’expression de son visage était figée comme le reste du monde. Ignorant sa raison, Angela s’avança. Un pas, puis deux. Il restait immobile. Les avertissements muets d’Eline ne stoppèrent pas Angela qui s’approchait dangereusement maintenant, elle tendit la main et, du bout de doigt, tenta d’effleurer la peau de son visage.

Elle se retint au dernier moment, esquissant un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Aucune chaleur ne se dégageait du corps pâle de Benjamin. Son regard habituellement si rassurant était vide, et ne regardait nulle part. Soudain, son iris se dilata, une vague noire prit possession de ses yeux, engloutissant le peu de lumière bleue qui résistait encore un temps soi peu.

Par le biais de son esprit, Angela vit que ce phénomène se reproduisait à l’échelle de l’esprit de Benjamin, qui vira d’un bleu pâle à un noir d’encre. Elle avait déjà reculé de plusieurs bons mètres sans s’en rendre compte, et lorsque Benjamin bougea enfin dans sa direction, elle recula d’avantage.

D’instinct, elle envoya d’un revers de main vers lui ces flèches nées de son esprit, mais elles ricochèrent comme un vulgaire moustique sur un double vitrage. Elle reculait encore, des sortes de gros panaches d’une fumée noire et opaque s’échappèrent du corps de Benjamin, et foncèrent droit sur elle.

La première vague l’atteint de plein fouet et la fit trébucher, mettant sérieusement à mal sa protection. Eline vint en renfort, et sans attendre une deuxième offensive, Angela prit la fuite. Sans savoir où aller, elle couru pour fuir cette vision d’horreur qui la poursuivait, sachant pertinemment qu’elle ne pourrait la semer.

Tout en prenant les jambes à son coup elle tentait de réfléchir, dans un premier temps comprendre et accepter ce qu’elle venait de voir, dans un second trouver un moyen d’y remédier. Elle s’engagea d’abord dans une large rue, puis bifurqua à sa droite dans une autre plus petite, et manqua de tomber lorsqu’elle vit se dresser face à elle un rideau cotonneux noir qui menaçait de l’engloutir, un rapide coup d’œil derrière elle lui fit comprendre qu’elle allait se faire prendre en sandwich si elle ne réagissait pas rapidement.

Tout de suite à sa gauche, elle s’engouffra dans une ruelle étroite, le tsunami toujours à ses trousses. Elle couru encore un peu, changeant continuellement de ruelle dès qu’un barrage l’empêchait de continuer. Evitant comme elle pouvait les plaques de verglas – une chute lui serait fatale – elle pénétrait dans des recoins obscurs de la ville, encerclée par ces géants de bétons qui lui offraient peu d’issus.

Elle comprit alors que l’obscurité des alentours n’était pas dû à l’ombre des immeubles qui l’entouraient, mais par une armée de Skias qui étaient maintenant présents où qu’elle regardât, se rapprochant.

Une bouffée d’angoisse la saisit, aussitôt apaisée par la présence d’Eline qui se manifesta enfin.

_\- Saute._

Angela ne prit pas la peine de se demander où sa mère souhaitait qu’elle saute, elle fléchit largement sur ses deux jambes et d’une brève poussée, s’exécuta.

Un saut de sauterelle qui habituellement l’aurait soulevé en grande peine de quelques centimètres, elle se retrouva propulsée en haut d’un de ces bâtiments qui l’entouraient. A peine eut-elle compris l’étendu des capacités de sa mère qu’elle reprit sa course effrénée, les Skias n’émettant aucune contrainte à la suivre.

Angela comprit alors pourquoi elle parvenait à ne pas se faire rattraper, sa rapidité était elle aussi largement stimulée par l’aide d’Eline. Mais après avoir sauté de toit en toit sur plusieurs pâtés de maison, Angela se stoppa net. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Plus maintenant. Tôt ou tard il allait falloir combattre, alors autant s’économiser en course qui, de toute évidence, ne devait pas fatiguer son ennemi.

Il surgit justement se part et d’autre de l’immeuble dont elle occupait le toit ; ne faisant qu’un avec sa mère, Angela sauta à la verticale juste avant que la vague couleur nuit ne se rabatte sur elle. Angela sauta haut, mais rapidement les Skias foncèrent à sa poursuite, inépuisables.

Une fois à l’apogée de son saut et durant ce temps mort où sa vitesse s’annule, elle chercha Benjamin du regard. Il ne devait pas être bien loin, il devait forcément être au centre de ce tumulte, ces braises d’où se propage la fumée. Mais dans cette marée noire, il était introuvable.

Soudain, comme une évidence, Angela regarda en dessous d’elle avec sa vue normale. Passée la première impression de terreur à l’idée qu’elle se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, avec à la place de cette mer noire qui la poursuivait, le vide, elle se ressaisit et le vit comme un voit un nez au milieu de la figure.

Benjamin était juste en dessous d’elle à quelques mètres seulement, et, poussé par une force invisible, se rapprochait dangereusement d’elle.

Angela plongea la tête la première. Les mains pointés en flèches devant elle, Eline en office de bouclier, elle s’accorda un rapide passage par son esprit pour apercevoir qu’elle était en plein dans la foule de Skias, l’assommant de toute leur puissance. Elle décida d’éviter d’ainsi percevoir ce qui l’entourait, car de toute manière elle ne pouvait à présent plus rien voir tant c’était sombre.

Retrouvant sa cible de vue, elle percuta Benjamin de plein fouet et l’entraina avec elle dans sa chute, l’obligeant à rester sous elle tandis qu’il tentait de se débattre, visiblement surprit par ce retournement de situation inattendu, il ne parvint pas à reprendre le dessus.

La chut finit brutalement son parcours sur la dalle glacée du toit de l’immeuble, dans un fracas assourdissant. Benjamin était tombé sur le dos, créant un trou de plusieurs centimètres de profondeurs dans le béton, tandis qu’Angela fit quelques roulades et finit sa course un peu plus loin.

La violence du choc la laissa assourdie quelques secondes, mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsqu’elle vit Benjamin se relever et s’approcher d’elle. Elle était heureuse de voir qu’elle ne s’était pas trompée quand elle le soupçonnait d’avoir lui aussi des qualités physiques décuplés par la présence des Skias, le contraire aurait été dramatique.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée, avant qu’elle ne puisse esquisser un geste Benjamin la souleva par le col avant de la plaquer lourdement au sol, éjectant par la même toute l’air de ses poumons. Elle tenta de les remplir à grand peines, et s’autorisa un faible aperçu de la situation des Skias. Quelques millièmes de secondes lui suffirent pour les voir s’acharner contre sa barrière que tentait de maintenir Eline.

Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Angela devait rapidement trouver une solution de faire revenir Benjamin. S’il existait encore.

Elle refoula cette dernière pensée mais à peine debout, elle fut de nouveau projetée au sol d’un large revers de la main que lui infligea Benjamin au visage.

Non. Se dire que c’était Benjamin qui venait de la gifler était une idée insoutenable. Ce n’était pas lui, c’était eux. Lui devait encore être là, quelque part. Elle le savait. Il était là, il suffisait de le faire revenir, elle devait le faire revenir.

Elle se releva de nouveau, et voulant le prendre de rapidité, entreprit de lui donner un coup de poing mais elle aurait dû se douter que l’idée était ridicule. Il l’arrêta net, et pressa son poing aussi aisément qu’une vulgaire balle en mousse, obligeant Angela à fléchir avant de finir sur un genou.

Elle aurait voulu crier, mais son cri resta coincé au fond de sa gorge. La douleur fusa à travers son bras ; elle savait que d’une simple contraction, Benjamin pouvait réduire tous les os de sa main en miette.

Elle prit une large inspiration et leva les yeux vers son agresseur. Un sourire sadique déformait son visage, dans ses yeux noirs de haine l’iris et la pupille se confondaient, il était en train de gagner. Les Skias allaient gagner, et ils le savaient.

Angela cependant aperçu une lueur d’espoir. Une lueur bleue.

Il était là, il était là quelque part, et il luttait encore. Elle devait lutter avec lui.

Une nouvelle pression dans sa main et quelques craquements la fit gémir de douleur, mais plutôt que de tenter de se dégager, elle profita du contact direct avec Benjamin pour effectuer un acte désespéré. Elle projeta dans sa quasi intégralité son esprit dans le corps de Benjamin, franchissant la fine barrière de peau qui les séparait comme si elle n’existait pas, et à grand coups de volonté balaya tout recoin sombre qui le hantait.

Comme si des ondes s’échappaient de son esprit, obligeant l’ennemi, prit de surprise, à reculer, encore et encore, submergé par ce tsunami argenté qui pris possession de tout l’être de Benjamin, se propageant à une vitesse éclair, jusqu’à ce que tout fut nettoyé et éjecté hors de son corps.

Les yeux de celui-ci perdirent toutes couleurs, et il s’effondra, inconscient. Ou mort.

Eline étendit son bouclier protecteur, les Skias avaient enfin quittés le corps de Benjamin et ils ne pouvaient à présent plus y entrer tant qu’elle résisterait.

Angela s’interdit de paniquer, ses mains tremblantes saisirent le buste de Benjamin dont la peau était toujours glacée, elle le déposa sur ses genoux et chuchota, comme à un nouveau né :

\- Benjamin, Benjamin je sais que tu es là. Je t’en pris, reviens, reviens moi, j’ai besoin de toi… Benjamin s’il te plait, s’il te plait reviens…

Les derniers mots s’étranglèrent, elle était à la recherche d’une petite étincelle bleue à raviver, mais son corps semblait vide de vie.

Et si les Skias l’avaient retenu prisonnier, comme ils l’avaient fait avec Eline ? Si ce corps inanimé avait été séparé de son esprit de manière… Irrémédiable ?

Non, Angela refusait d’admettre cette possibilité. Elle avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait s’être éteint. Il était là, elle l’avait vu, son esprit est encore ici avec lui, elle le sentait. Elle ressentait sa présence. Il était là.

Eline n’allait plus tenir bien longtemps. Les Skias allaient bientôt déferlés en eux, et Angela ne pourrait rien pour les arrêter. Elle était désarmée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était seule. La dernière présence de sa mère s’était éteinte en elle, réquisitionnant toutes ses forces à sa protection.

Mais c’était vain, ils avaient emportés Benjamin. C’était son tour.

Une chaude larme coula le long de sa joue, elle regarda une dernière fois l’expression endormie de Benjamin, et approcha son visage du sien. Elle déposa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Longuement.

Elle se redressa, déposa une main sur son torse, l’autre lui caressant les cheveux. C’est alors qu’elle se rendit compte des très légers soulèvements de sa poitrine.

Dans un ultime espoir elle se rapprocha du visage de Benjamin et ressentit la chaleur de son faible souffle. De nouveau elle plongea en lui, à la même quête de cette lueur de vie, qu’elle trouva.

A l’emplacement de son cœur, cette étincelle. C’était lui. Sans réfléchir, Angela l’engloba, se mêla à elle, la fit grandir. Pour la première fois, son esprit et le sien était en contact direct, ils ne faisaient qu’un, grandissant, encore, toujours plus, jusqu’à habiter le moindre recoin du corps de Benjamin.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux bleus profonds. Vivants. Traversés d’éclairs argentés.

L’esprit d’Angela était dans le corps de Benjamin, l’esprit de Benjamin était dans le corps d’Angela. Douloureusement il se redressa, saisit les mains d’Angela et sans échanger un mot, ils passèrent à l’action.

Fermant les yeux, des ondes similaires à celles qu’Angela avait produites quelques instants plus tôt se propagèrent à trois cents soixante degré, balayant tout sur leur passage. Projetant les Skias avec une force phénoménale, ils furent directement renvoyés dans l’autre monde.

Ils se seraient si forts l’un l’autre qu’Angela eu peur que de nouveaux os se brisent, mais au-delà de la douleur une immense vague de soulagement l’envahit. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés ainsi, en silence, émettant des vagues si puissantes qu’ils balayèrent toute une armée ? Suffisamment longtemps pour qu’une fois les yeux ouverts, ils ne vissent qu’un paysage fait de neige et de silence.

Epuisés, ils s’allongèrent lourdement. Angela tourna la tête et aperçu un spectre rouge ondulé à ses côtés. Rassurée, elle entreprit de laisser la fatigue et la douleur lui fermer les yeux, mais à côté de ce fantôme si familier apparu beaucoup d’autres tâches de couleur inconnues.

Ils l’encerclaient, elle tourna de nouveau la tête en direction de Benjamin cette fois ci, qui lui aussi regardait cet arc-en-ciel se former autour d’eux.

Finalement, leurs regards se croisèrent et, après un certain temps, ils fermèrent les yeux. Toujours emmêlés l’un à l’autre, main dans la main.

# ¤

**Author's Note:**

> Fin abrupte, dites vous ? Peut être, mais j'aime à penser que je n'ai pas besoin de raconter plus.
> 
> De toute façon l'auteur (moi d'il y a quelques années) ne s'est pas donné la peine d'aller plus loin, et je serais bien incapable de reprendre son ouvrage. Alors je me contente de ce qu'elle me propose :)
> 
> Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, merci (bis) !


End file.
